Random Naruto Stories
by Rosey-Chan
Summary: I have a few Naruto fanfiction I would like to share, I would like to see your input on these CX I was quite immature when I wrote these, please review
1. Will of Ninjas

Konami's POV

_'What could Tsunade-sama want? I mean I have requested that I trained just a bit longer so I could see if I could find any information on Ryu-Chan...' _I thought as I sped through the busy streets of Konaha. At the thought of Rose I felt my frown deepen. _'Ryu-Chan...where are you? '_ I asked myself as I looked up at the Hokage tower that I have become so acquainted with over the past four years I've been here.

Quickly I jumped onto the roofs of the houses and buildings and quickly ran up the wall to the Hokage Tower and into the window that lead into her office. When I got inside I was surprised to see some of my friends. _'What are Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata doing here?'_ I thought as I looked quizzically at the three before looking at the busty Hokage.

"Do you know why you are here Konami?" she asked me and I shook my head. _'You didn't even tell me in the first place, how am I supposed to know!' _I thought with slight narrowed eyes. "Well. We've been hearing reports about this 'Bloody Black Rose'. Sakura has actually seen her and it seems she works for the Akatsuki." she started.

I couldn't help but interrupt her."Well what is this supposed to do with me?" I asked and she looked at me with a sort of regretful look before frowning with a slight sigh.

"We believe it might be your friend Kuroyama Ryu. " she said to me and my eyes went wide. _'No! This Bloody Black Rose can't be Ryu-Chan! Ryu-Chan would never join the Akatsuki!' _I screamed in my mind as I stared at the older woman.

I refused to believe this as I furiously shook my head."No! That can't be Ryu-Chan!" I yelled with the kind of look on my face that said that this couldn't be happening. I don't even know why they would suggest something that stupid and impossible. The Ryu-Chan I knew would never...

Tsunade looked at me with a pitiful look as she looked to Sakura to take over. The pinkette of course cleared her throat and took a breath."It's true Mizuki...I saw her. You say she had blood red eyes and short black hair right? Well I saw her and it seems that she had the Sharingon too, but it's definitely Ryu..."

I listened to her and that's when I knew, it really was Ryu-Chan. I was shocked and I part of me still wanted to deny the fact, but I knew Sakura was telling the truth. I mean Ryu-Chan was the only one who had red eyes and Sharingon, that I knew of. I still don't know how she got the Sharingon but I knew it was probably hereditary."Can I go after her then."I said seriously staring directly at Tsunade.

She seemed to smirk before looking at Naruto and Hinata."That's one of the reasons I called you here. You are to find Ryu and Sasuke. Naruto, Hinata and Sakura will help you do that. " she said to me and then I realized something else she said.

"Sasuke?"I asked blinking._' Why did she want us to go after Sasuke as well? Did he and Ryu meet? Are they traveling together?' _I thought looking straight at her.

She sighed as if she knew I was going to ask about him."Well. Since Ryu is in the Akatsuki and Sasuke is after Itachi then it might be easier to bring both of them to Konaha." she explained and I nodded."You may head out as soon as possible." she added and immediately I raced out the window.

_'Ryu-Chan. Please be the same.'_


	2. Fallen Angel

Fallen Angel

Chapter 1

Exiled From Heaven

Ryu's POV

_**d(^u^)b-*(U_U)*-/(*_*)\-(^_-)**_

I awoke to the sound of someone screaming bloody-murder. It's been like this for exactly two weeks, I was used to it by now. The cement that I laid on was cold and hard but it felt like home, because I hadn't felt the warmth of my bed in so long. It was still dark in my cell, yet I didn't care. I needed the darkness to comfort me, or I would lose my mind. As I laid there I remembered why I was in here, the crime I had so carelessly committed.

I listened to the screaming until it stopped. That had me slightly alarmed, because it usually lasted longer than that. I listened for something that would tell me something was wrong, yet I heard nothing. The only sound I heard was my shallow breathing, so I relaxed and closed my eyes to see if I could get some extra sleep.

Just as I was about to fall into my dream world, the door was opened and bright lights flooded into the room, blinding me as I attempted to shield my eyes from the intensity of the lights. I shrunk away from the light and tried to go back to the darkness that comforted me, but someone grabbed me and then I knew, it was time.

I tried to resist but I couldn't fight the guard's strength. He only tightened his grip on my arms making me cry out in pain. I didn't want to face _him _right now. I wanted to stay in my darkness forever. Though I knew I wouldn't be able to. I finally stopped resisting and just let him drag me along limply. I knew I wouldn't be able to stop what was about to transpire as soon as the guard threw me into another room.

I looked to the ground and didn't look up. I knew everyone's eyes were on me, even _his_. I just sat there on my hands and knees and stared at the ground."Get up, and look at me." _his _voice boomed, sending shivers down my spine. I didn't want to get up and face all those eyes that were persecuting me, but I did as I was told and slowly looked up and saw all those eyes. I turned away from them and focused my attention on _his _eyes. "Come." _he _said simply and I hesitantly started walking up to the front of the room, trying my hardest to ignore the stares of everyone else.

As I stood in front of _him_, I stared into _his_ icy blue eyes and tried not to look down. "You. Angel Trainee, Kuroyama Ryu are guilty of breaking a rule that is forbidden to break." _he _said simply narrowing his eyes at me. My heart beat loudly in my chest as I started to shake more. "Do you have anything to say about your actions?" _he _asked me.

I hesitated slightly before speaking."I-it w-was all an accident. I-I didn't mean to let it happen...but he was in trouble! He was going to die if I hadn't did what I did!"I explained, but started shouting at the end. I didn't mean for it to happen, but I couldn't let him die. "It's against my morals to let someone I care about die! Do you understand! I didn't want to break a rule, I just didn't want him to die!"I screamed, making _him _glare at me in disgust.

"Silence! Are you saying that you fell in love with a human! Are you telling me that you broke two rules instead of one. You have committed two great crimes, so your punishment will be even greater." _he_ furiously yelled at me. I stood there gaping like a fish. _He_ didn't even listen, _he_ didn't care that I did something good. All _he_ cared about was punishing me."You will be stripped of your wings, and will be exiled from Heaven. You will become a Fallen Angel." _he_ finished with a strong glare.

I lost it then."NO! You can't take away my wings! NO! I won't let you do this! No! No! No!"I screamed turning on my heel and running away. I couldn't let them take my wings away. I couldn't become a Fallen Angel. I didn't get very far because two guards grabbed me and restrained my movement, so every time I moved, it hurt.

"Go remove her wings and send her to Hell where the Fallen Angels all are." _he_ said, and I felt the tears stream down my face, as I hopelessly tried to get away. They couldn't do this to me. My wings, they reminded me so much of _her_. _She_ was the only reason I was an Angel right now. I couldn't lose my wings.

Suddenly I was knocked out and the last thought I had before I slipped into darkness was, _**'I'm sorry, I couldn't keep my promise...'**_

I awoke to a sharp pain in my back and I let out a cry of pain, as I shot up into a sitting position and clutched my back. "I-I a-am s-so s-sorry! A-are y-you o-okay?" someone asked me. Alarmed I turned to the voice and saw a gorgeous lavender-eyed girl with the most beautiful indigo colored hair I have ever seen.

"I-I...I'm okay...thanks for asking...but who are you and where am I?"I asked staring into her pupil less eyes. She looked down and poked her fingers together in a shy way. It was cute and it made me wonder if I was truly straight or not. _**'Maybe I was bisexual now'**_ I thought for a split second.

"Eto Eto...I-I'm H-Hinata, a-a-and y-y-you a-are i-in H-H-Hell..."the beautiful girl stuttered. Her voice sounded like an Angel's but I knew she wasn't because of her lack of wings and halo. She might've been a Fallen Angel, _**'like I am.**_' I thought solemnly. "A-Are y-you u-upset?"I heard Hinata ask and I looked up at her worried expression.

I shook my head at her and smiled."I'm fine, and you have a beautiful name. Hinata."I responded making her blush, as she quietly thanked me. I looked around and found that the room was extremely bland. The only thing inside was the bed I was sitting on and the chair Hinata was sitting in."Who brought me here?"I suddenly asked her, wondering who saved me.

She looked up at me with a sort of surprised expression, like she didn't think I would want to know. "S...I uh m-mean N-Naruto d-did..."she stuttered nervously, like she wasn't supposed to tell me something. That made me wonder why she started with an S instead of a N.

I nodded and began to get up, as I bit my lip trying to ignore the pain I felt. Hinata hurriedly tried to get me to lay back down , but I shook my head and stood up. I wobbled a bit once on the ground, because I had been laying down for who knows how long. I latched onto the lavender-eyed girl and steadied myself as best as I could. "Can you take me to him...I want to thank him..."I asked once I realized I wouldn't be able to get there on my own.

Hinata looked at me for a second before nodding and putting an arm around my shoulder. She then began guiding me out the room. As we walked I couldn't help but look around and study my surrounding. The halls were quite dull and dark, painted with dark grays and blacks. I felt as if something was deathly wrong with this house, like something terrible had happened here. _**'But this is Hell. It should feel like this. ' **_I thought but couldn't help but feel that it was something more than that.

Suddenly Hinata stopped at a huge double door. I stared at it and noticed it had eccentric designs on it I couldn't describe but in the middle was a fan. That made me wonder why it was there amongst those designs that seemed to tie around the door. But what sparked my curiosity was that it was made of metal unlike the rest of the doors, we had passed. "T-the F-Fallen A-Angel w-wants t-to s-see y-you," Hinata suddenly spoke and her voice echoed all throughout the halls. I looked around and wondered if there was something that was going to pop.

As I looked around I didn't notice the metal door opening, until Hinata's voice made me look back. Inside was pitch black and I couldn't see a thing.


	3. Match Making For The Holidays

Ages

Sasuke - 23

Rose - 19

Hinata - 22

Naruto - 23

Sakura- 21

Ino - 21

Gaara - 22

Neji - 25

Karin - 26

Couples

SasuRose

Gaahina

Naru Ino

NejiSaku

Plot Summary - Naruto is tired of his friends being single, even though he has no one. By chance he meets up with Ino again and he tells her of his dilemma. Together the two manage to get their friends to join them at a resort in Konaha Mountains for the Holidays. The two blondes have some match making to do and it doesn't go well when Karin appears and tries to mess EVERYTHING up. Unexpectedly Naruto and Ino fall in love. Can the others do the same with the help of this dastardly duo.

Match-Making For The Holidays

In a small quaint town bustling with life, a small coffee shop rests on a tiny corner at the end of Main Street. This little coffee shop was the main attraction of this charming town. Everyone visited it no matter if it was just to use the bathroom. This coffee shop was the sole reason that anyone visited this small town.

Inside of the coffee shop was different, on this particular day. A Sunday to be exact, the coffee shop wasn't busy like it usually was. There were only a handful of customers and one seemed to be in inner turmoil, from the looks on his face. He was a handsome blonde man with tan skin and the most beautiful Caribbean blue eyes. He couldn't have been over twenty-three years old, which he was. He was only twenty three, and he was still as handsome as he was when he was in high school.

This man was sitting at a small booth in the back and had a laptop in front of him with his coffee cup still steaming hot and full of coffee. He seemed to be thinking deeply of something and whatever it was, was bothering him greatly. The young man sighed and clenched his fist that was in his golden blonde spiky hair and furrowed his thin eye brows." How am I going to do this?" he thought aloud, unaware that a beautiful blonde lady had joined him at his booth.

The woman was a fair-skinned lady with long silky pale blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She was simply beautiful and she was looking at the young man with curiosity."How are you going to do what Naruto?" she asked the man, making him jerk up and looked at her.

He seemed to be greatly surprised as he stared at the woman in front of him. The woman seemed to roll her eyes at his facial expression but she didn't say anything else."Ino? Is that you?" he started and the woman nodded."Wh-What are you doing back in Konaha?" he asked her.

Ino smiled at Naruto, as if she knew he was going to ask that question."Well. I'm here for a photo shoot. I have some time before the photo shoot so I just decided to come to this coffee shop, and I saw you looking all glum. So what's the matter?" she replied.

The handsome blonde man seemed to sigh and took a sip of his coffee."I'm not going to beat around the bush. You see, Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji are still single and it's close to the holidays. I want to get them someone before New Year's but I don't have any candidates." He explained.

"You are in luck! I have the same problem with Rose, Hinata and Sakura! They are so busy with work that they have no time to find a man, except Rose, she just doesn't care. How about we just set our friends up together! They know each other, since we had a group in high school, so it'll be easy to hook them up!" The beautiful blonde suggested happily.

The blonde male across from her widened his eyes and he grinned."That would be amazing! But, how are we going to do it? They are all scattered around the world. How are we going to get them all in the same place and where should we meet them? How will we pull this off?" he asked.

Ino seemed to scoff."Konaha Mountains of course and we can convince them to come back to Konaha, or we can plead to their co-workers and bosses OR family. We can pull this off Naruto. Have faith! Believe it!" she said with a smile.

Naruto smiled at her."You are right. We can totally pull this off. Okay, so which people should we couple off? "

"I'm always right, anyway. We should try Sasuke and Rose, because Sasuke and anyone else failed in high school. I think they would be good for each other. Gaara and Hinata would be cute, since they were pretty good friends in high school. Neji and Sakura would be the best ever! They would balance each other out completely and he could put her in her place." Ino said.

Naruto nodded and smiled."That would work. Wait… does Rose still have a crush on Gaara? And does Sakura still like Sasuke, and does Hinata still like me? Because that could be a problem." The blonde said seriously.

Ino shook her head."They all moved on, but Rose still thinks of Gaara as her older brother. She's still the youngest of us all, so what do you guys do for a living?" she asked.

"Well, I continue to Icha Icha Series, and I write other books on the side and run Uzamaki Enterprises. Neji runs his own dojo and is the CEO of Hyuuga Corp since Hiashi stepped down. Gaara is still as dangerous as ever and protects his city, but he's not a cop. He also is a secret agent and CEO of Sabaku Enterprises. Sasuke is a lawyer and is CEO of Uchiha Corp. What about you girls?" Naruto responded.

"Wow. All you guys are CEOs, anyway. I'm a model, and I take online college courses. Sakura is a model, actress, designer, and a doctor. Hinata is a teacher and does tea ceremonies. Rose is taking online college course and I don't know what she does, but she makes money. Yeah, Sakura is ALWAYS busy." Ino explained and Naruto shook his head at the Sakura part.

"I always knew Sakura would be as busy as ever. Is Rose still keeping her promise?" The blonde male asked.

Ino nodded."Yeah, but she might have to change back for this plan. She's needs to balance everyone out and make sure we have fun." She replied." She's WAY to serious now and mature. Also she only talks to me, so everyone else is going to be surprised. I think they might think she'll be the same old Rose, but wow are they in for a surprise."

"She's changed that much?" Naruto asked and Ino nodded."Wow. So, do you think she's the same on the inside?"

"Yeah! She still has that spunky clothing style in her closet and I know. She mostly has boring business suits though." Ino grinned."We just have to bring it out of her. Maybe the guys can help."

Naruto nodded at that. "Maybe. So, how are we going to convince them?"he asked and Ino smirked deviously.

"Use their weaknesses, against them of course." Ino replied."Okay, it'll be easy for me to convince the guys, if you convince the girls. How about that. They will be dying to get with the old group again. The Ninjas will live once more!"

Naruto grinned at that."Yeah! It's going to be awesome, and what are their numbers?" he asked and Ino quickly put their numbers in his phone and he put the guys number in her phone plus his."Okay. So what next?" he asked.

Ino looked at the time."Okay. Sasuke is twenty three right?" Naruto nodded."Okay. There is just one thing. Rose is nineteen. How are we going to get them together? There is a four year age difference."

"Okay, uh it probably won't matter to Sasuke, because he was older than you, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten. But Temari, Konan and Karin were the only older ones, so Rose's age probably won't matter. Anyway if it comes up, she's turning twenty soon anyway right?" Naruto asked and Ino nodded."Well then it probably won't be a problem."

"Good. You remember that mansion we used to always stay at when we went to Konaha Mountains?" Ino started and Naruto nodded."Well we'll be staying there. So they are going to have to pack warm clothes.

The blonde man nodded and then sighed with a smile."This holiday season will be the greatest. So, what else do we need to do?" he asked.

"We need to get them together. Of course we can't let nature take its course, otherwise it'll never happen. So we have to give them a little push. Awkward situations commence." Ino said seriously and Naruto chuckled. Ino looked at the time before frowning."Sorry Naruto, but I have to go or I'll be late to my photo shoot. How about we meet up for dinner at 8 to discuss our plan more at Ichiryo's Finest. Okay. Fancy attire. See you." The blonde smiled and left the coffee shop.

Naruto smiled and watched her leave. He was now happy and looked at his iPhone and smiled as he saw Ino's number. The blonde male then scrolled down and looked at Sakura's number. He would get this over with now. Quickly he dialed the pinkette's number.

All the way in Korea a beautiful lady with bubblegum pink hair and emerald eyes, sat in her room when her cell phone rang. It was a Apple iPhone5S. The woman looked at her phone, not recognizing the number before answering."Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Sakura! It's me Naruto!" came a male's voice and the woman's eyes widened. She couldn't believe who she was talking to. She hadn't seen or heard from him since high school. Sakura smiled at her phone before replying.

"Hello Naruto. It's been a long time. How did you get my number and how have you been?" she asked him and his chuckle resounded from on the other line.

"It's been good and I just ran into Ino. She gave me your number and I've been doing fine here in Konaha. Hey I was wondering if…" the blonde on the other end started.

The beautiful pink-haired woman rose a brow and wondered what he was going to say."Wondering if what?" she asked him.

"I uh well, I was wondering if you'd come back to Konaha for the holidays. It's been so long since I've seen you and I want to get the Ninjas back together for a reunion, for old times' sake. So what do you say?" Naruto asked her.

'So that's why he called me.' The pink-haired woman thought. She smiled and answered him."Sure. I'd love to! When would you like me to come? I can get my manager to let me off for the holidays I'm sure."

"That's amazing! How's next week sound? " he asked.

"That would be great. Next week it is. See you then. " Sakura grinned through the other line. She couldn't wait to see everyone again after so long. She then hung up after Naruto's depart and put her phone down. "I can't wait." She said to herself smiling in the mirror.

Back in Konaha, Naruto was smiling at his success with Sakura, now all he had to do was call Hinata and Rose. He immediately dialed Hinata's number and waited for her to pick up.

In Europe a beautiful woman with indigo-colored hair and lavender colored pupiless eyes, was Hinata as she made her way to her small one-story house, when a certain melody played from within her purse. She pulled it out and looked at the number. She didn't know who it was but decided to answer it."H-hello?" she asked in her shy voice.

"Hey Hinata! How's it going! Ino gave me your number, so what's up?" she heard a familiar voice say from the other line.

"N-Naruto! Hi. I'm doing fine, and nothing's up. I'm just the same, so how are you?" the pale-woman smiled. She didn't think she would ever talk to Naruto again. They all lost touch with the guys once high school ended.

The blonde male on the other line chuckled lightly."I'm fine. So uh I was wondering if you would…." He started but trailed off.

Hinata was rather confused and she had stopped walking on the sidewalk just because of that."Wondering if I would what?" she asked in her soft voice.

"I was wondering if you would like to come back to Konaha for the holidays! The whole gang of Ninjas is coming, so please come for the holidays!" Naruto pleaded.

The indigo-haired beauty didn't know what to make of it. She wanted to see Naruto and others again but it would cost her work that she didn't want to miss."I don't think I can Naruto…" she said."I have a busy schedule."

"Please Hinata, you HAVE to come! You just have to!" Naruto pleaded and Hinata bit her lip on the other end of the phone.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I really don't think I can make it…"she said, and she heard the blonde male on the other line huff.

"Please Hina-Chan! Rose will be so upset if you don't come! Please! She's looking forward to seeing you!" Naruto tried, remembering how close Rose and Hinata were back in high school.

Of course Hinata sighed."I'll see if I can come…when do I come anyway if I can?"she finally said, though only because Rose would be there and it she would see everyone again.

"Yay! Oh my gosh, if you can, please next week! Thanks bye!" Naruto shouted and then hung up. The female Hyuuga just stood there and wondered what she got herself into before shaking her head and continuing to her house.

Naruto grinned while in the coffee shop. Two down, just one more to go. He smiled at his phone before he dialed Rose's number. He couldn't wait until next week.

All the way in Australia was a young woman with coal black hair and deep blood red eyes. She was laying on her bed watching a horror movie and eating popcorn when her phone rang. She didn't even look at the number before answering."Hello." she said.

"Hey Rose! What's up! It's Naruto! How are things going?" The blonde grinned from the other line.

"Hey Naruto. What do you want. I have important business I need to attend once I finish my horror movie." She said in monotone.

The blonde on the other line gaped at the phone, because of Rose's bland tone."Well I was just wondering if you'd like…"he started.

"Spit it out or I'm hanging up. I don't have time for foolishness." The nineteen year old said bluntly.

Naruto frowned. 'She sure has changed.' He thought."Well. I was wondering if you'd like to come back to Konaha for the holidays and get back together with the old gang. Hinata's coming and she really wants to see you. So what do you say? Want to be a Ninja again?" he asked.

Rose sighed before answering."It's nice of you to ask, but I have lots of work I need to do, plus I need to finish my online college courses. I have no time for nonsense."

"Rose please. You need to come. Please. Plus you can still take your online course over here in Konaha. Just please come. Gaara's coming too." Naruto pleaded.

The nineteen year old sighed and knew Naruto wasn't the type to give up."Fine, but let me tell you that no nonsense will transpire or I will leave in a split second. Tell me the date."

"Just come next week! Thanks so much! Thank you thank you thank you!" The blonde said happily.

"Whatever. I guess I'll see you guys next week." Rose said in monotone before hanging up."This is going to be one eventful holiday season." She said to herself.

Back in Konaha, Naruto was jumping with joy, when he realized something that made him freeze."We really need to old Rose back." He said to himself and then looked at the time. It was 5:56 pm and he had been in this coffee shop since 8am. He needed to get home. The blonde then quickly packed up his laptop and slapped down the money for the bill before leaving the coffee shop and going to his house.

His house was a normal three bedroom, one story house. One bedroom was made into his writing office. Once he got home he immediately went to his kitchen and made some ramen noodles. After all this years he still loved ramen. He needed a way to kill time before eight.

In a Konaha mall was Ino, she had just finished her photo shoot and was getting ready to call her three old friends. She pulled out of her phone and dialed Neji's number first.

All the way in Tokyo was a very handsome man with long brown hair that framed his serious face and light cream colored pupiless eyes. He was sitting at his office working when his LG touch phone lit up and rang. The Hyuuga narrowed his eyes and looked at the unknown number before answering."Hello." he said.

"Hi Neji! This is Ino! Naruto gave me your number, so let me get straight to the point. I want everyone back in Konaha for a reunion. You have to come Neji, because if you don't then I will come down to Hyuuga Corp and drag you down here. You can't say no to me." The blonde said seriously.

Neji wasn't a stupid man. He knew that Ino would do something like that, because she has done it before. The grown man sighed."Fine. I'll come next week." He said before hanging up.

Ino grinned back in Konaha mall and then called Gaara. He would be a bit harder to convince.

All the way in Suna, in Sabaku Enterprises was a very handsome redhead with sea green eyes. He was doing important paperwork when his cell phone rang. He didn't bother to look at the number and just answered."Hello."

"Hey Gaara! Long time since we last talked! How's it going! The Ninjas are having a reunion for the holidays! You have to come to Konaha!" Ino said from the other line.

The redhead furrowed his brows."I'm sorry, but I do not think I will be able to make it, because I have a lot of work to do."

"Please Gaara! Rose will be so disappointed! You have to come please! Or else I'm going to get Temari on you!" Ino pleaded.

Gaara sighed."Fine. Next week, see you in Konaha." He said before hanging up. He truthfully even if he didn't look like it, couldn't wait to see Rose again."Rose…" he muttered to himself before going back to work.

In the Konaha Mall Ino was jumping with joy at her success. "One more to go!" She grinned and quickly dialed Sasuke's number.

All the way in another part of Japan, was the infamous Uchiha, Sasuke. He was certainly handsome and still had fangirls. He was simply beautiful. He was sitting in his office taking a sip of coffee and doing paperwork when his iPhone5S rang. At first he let it ring, before answering."Hello."

"Hey Sasuke! The Ninjas are having a reunion and you should come. It's in Konaha! Come on down! Everyone's staying for the holidays." Ino grinned on the other end.

"No. I have work to do." He said.

"You have to Sasuke! Please! Everyone is going to be so upset! "

"I don't care. I have work to do."

"Itachi would've came, you know what. I might as well call him." Ino smirked knowing that was his weak spot.

Sasuke gritted his teeth at the mention of his brother and he growled."No. I'll be there next week." He said before hanging up.

Once he hung up Ino jumped around in joy and grinned. She was just so happy that she had gotten the guys to come to Konaha. Next week would be the best. She then looked at the time and saw it was 7: 15 pm. Her eyes widened and she rushed back to her hotel.

She needed to get ready for her meeting with Naruto, she hated being late. The blonde woman hurried inside the hotel and to her suite. Which was on the fourth floor. Once she was there she quickly looked at the time. 7:31 pm. Upon seeing this Ino hurries to her suitcase and pulls out a random dress before changing.

When she stepped out the bathroom, she had her make-up done and was wearing the tight dress that was a deep scoop neck and stopped at her knees. It was a beautiful purple and it went well with her silver jewelry and heels."I'll have enough time to make it!" she grinned and hurried out the hotel room in heels and ripping her pony-tail out along the way and letting it cascade down her back like a waterfall. It was simply gorgeous.

Finally she got to Ichiryo's Finest and Naruto was just getting out his car and she smiled."Thank God. Naruto! Hey!" she grinned and waved at the spiky haired male.

Naruto looked over and what he saw took his breath away. Ino was simply the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on. The blonde man smiled at his date for the night, even though they were only going to discuss the plan."You look beautiful Ino." he said to her and she smiled at him.

"You don't look so bad yourself Mr. Suit and Tie!" The blonde woman complimented back as they went inside and got seated rather quickly because of status.

When they got seated. Ino immediately asked."So how'd it go?"

The blonde man grinned."It went well! Though Rose was the hardest. She has changed so much. She was all like, I don't have time for nonsense…and stuff, but I convinced her, but she said if any nonsense transpired she would leave."

Ino sighed and nodded."I knew that would be the case. Thank goodness you convinced her and I did well too! Sasuke wouldn't come until I mentioned Itachi. So what time are the girls coming? The guys are coming next week."

"The same, they are coming next week. So what else do we need to discuss?" Naruto asked and the beautiful woman in front of him grinned.

"Well, we need to devise rooming situations. Of course the couples will be near each other in their own room, but we might have to make the girls move to the rooms with the guys if things get too complicated." She smirked.

Just then a waiter came."May I take your orders Mr. Uzamaki and Ms. Yamanaka?" he asked I the upmost polite manner.

"Yes. I would like a glass of rum, and I would also like the butterfly steak and potatoes please." Ino immediately responded smiling at the waiter who blushed.

"I would like the same. Thank you."Naruto said and the waiter nodded and wrote it down and left."Okay so we have rooms situated. Since they are coming next week, what do you propose we do till then? Keep planning?" he asked and the pale blonde shook her head.

"No, because we can do all that later. Oh and I've been meaning to ask you if I can stay at your place for a while. Can I?" Ino asked him and gave him a puppy dog face. She was only doing this so it could be a part of the planning process.

Naruto stared at her incredulously and raised a brow."Uh. Sure…."he said and she smiled.

"Thank you so much! So what do you propose we do until next week?" The beautiful blonde asked.

"No problem and I actually have no idea… we can hang out if you want…"Naruto suggested scratching the back of his head slightly.

Ino gave him a smile and nodded."Sure!"

Meeting Up Again

A whole week after that Ino and Naruto continuously hung out, getting to know the new them better. Now it was Thursday, the day that everyone was coming back for the holidays.

"I can't believe that week went by so fast! " Ino grinned as she sat in the van with Naruto as they headed to the airport to pick up everyone."This will be great." She smiled, staring out the window.

The tan blonde chuckled a bit at her."Yeah, I can't wait to see everyone again. It's been so long." He replied and remembered the times that they spent in high school. It was the best.

His blonde companion smiled and they quickly got the airport and parked the car getting out and hurrying to hold a sign up for their friends. It said. 'WELCOME BACK NINJAS!'

A pinkette was the first to get off her flight as she carried one rather large suitcase and a designer duffel bag with manicured hands as she looked around with her designer shades covered her emerald eyes. She smiled as she walked around the airport and saw the sign and giggled at how this reminded her of the good old days.

"Hey Naruto-kun! " she called out waving with one hand and then smirked at Ino."Hey Ino-pig!" she said playfully using the nickname that they used to call each other when they were younger.

Ino smirked back."Long time no see billboard brow~" she replied and Naruto chuckled and looked at the two and noticed two Hyuuga approaching."Looks like Neji and Hinata came together~" Ino giggled looking at the two cousins.

"Hello, Naruto-Kun, Ino-Chan, Sakura-Chan~" the indigo haired woman smiling bowing slightly. Neji sighed and just waved.

Naruto grinned and looked around spotting red hair."Gaara's here!" he grinned and waved to his friend who sighed and walked over and someone following him. It was Sasuke.

"Hey." they both said with crossed arms. Ino grinned and then looked around.

She frowned and then smiled."Now, Rose has to get here!" she said and looked around for the younger girl.

Soon her cell rang and she answered it."Hello?"

"Ino. Go on without me. I'm going to be late." Came Rose's monotone voice as if a robot. The blonde girl gaped at her phone and she was shocked.

"Wh-What? Late? How late. Are you still coming? Where are you?" Ino asked like a worried mother.

Rose sighed on the other line."Yes. Calm down. I'm still coming, I'm at my airport. I will be there in a few hours. Go on and then text me where you will be staying and I will come once I get there. Bye." She replied and hung up.

Naruto and Sakura looked at Ino curiously, because their friend was frowning."Rose is going to be late. She said go on without her and she will meet us there." She sighed and Hinata slumped her shoulders ever so slightly frowning.

"A-at least she's coming!" Sakura suddenly smiled trying to cheer everyone up.


	4. Konaha Academy

The bell rang signaling the start of class for the students in Konaha Academy. Students that were late raced to their assigned classes. In one class a new student was being introduced.

"Um...uh...Hi! The name's Rose! I hope to become everyone's friend and fit in with this school! "a short female with coal black hair and rainbow highlights smiled as she stared at the students with her bloody red eyes.

The teacher smiled at the young girl's enthusiasm and then looked around."Um You go sit in the empty desk beside Uchiha Sasuke, he's the one in the back row by the window. "

Rose smiled and nodded. She didn't notice the glares other females in the room were giving her. She hoped she and this Sasuke guy could be friends.

When she sat down she immediately turned to the quiet yet handsome guy and smiled."Hi! You must be Sasuke right? Well I'm Rose and I hope we can be good friends!"

Sasuke didn't even spare her glance. He just kept on gazing out the window. Rose didn't really like to be ignored so she moved to poke him but he caught her hand."Don't touch me, loser." he said coldly as he glanced at her with his chilling coal black eyes like onyx. His grip was like iron and it was starting to hurt the younger girl.

Rose stared at him with a small frown."Geez, I'm sorry I'm only trying to be your friend, no need to get violent." she said to him once he let her wrist go.

"Well I don't want to be your friend, so leave me the hell alone, loser. You are nothing but a stupid loser who will never have friends, that's probably why you got kicked out of your old school, everyone hated you because you were a stupid loser, so why don't you turn back around and leave me alone because I don't want anything to do with stupid losers like you."Sasuke said coldly and turned back around to gaze out the window.

Rose glared at him and crossed her arms. No one called her a loser and got away with it. No one. She would show him that she wasn't a stupid loser, and then she would gain his friendship. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She would gain his friendship and then show him that she wasn't a stupid loser.

The small girl grinned and pulled out her notebook. She opened it up and pulled out her pencil and began to write.

'Befriend Sasuke Uchiha'

Find out as much as you can about Sasuke

Befriend his friends

Always be around him

Don't give up, persistence is key

When she was done writing the bell had rang. It was time to put her plan into action. She immediately gathered her things and got up when he did and followed him out the classroom."Hey Sasuke! Okay we might've gotten onto the wrong foot earlier, um I didn't mean to try and poke you. Can we start over? I'm sure we can be great friends!"she started off.

Sasuke didn't even reply, all he did was ignore her. Rose pouted and tried again."So uh, can we like start over. I'm Rose and I'm new here...could you possibly show me around or whatever?"she asked.

The taller teen sighed."Will you just leave me the hell alone! I already told you I don't want anything to do with you! You are an annoying loser..."he stated coldly and walked around leaving the shorter girl just standing there glaring at the way he went. She sighed and went to her next class, only finding it because she stumbled well was pushed into a class by a bunch of other students.

Looking around she saw Sasuke at a table with other kids. But before she could run over there the teacher pulled her to the front of the class."Uh! Hi I'm Rose and I promise you Uchiha Sasuke! I WILL befriend you before the end of the year! "Rose declared pointing directly at Sasuke.

Everyone in the class stared at her and Sasuke as soon as that was said. Sasuke glared at Rose. He did not like this girl one bit, she was an annoying loser. "Um okay...Rose go sit with Sasuke then." the teacher said.

Rose smirked and bounced over to the table and sat at the empty desk by a indigo-haired beauty. "Hi! I'm Rose, who are you people?"she asked with a smile.

A blonde boy grinned at her."Uzamaki Naruto here! I'm gonna help you gain Sasuke-teme's friendship! These people are Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Sai, Gaara, Kiba, and Hinata! We have other friends in our other classes, maybe if you have some more classes with me I can show you some!"

"Hi Naruto! I see you and I will be the BEEEST of friends! "she grinned and raised her hand up for a high-five which she was gladly given.

She looked around the table with a smile and saw who he had introduced. Beside her she saw Hinata and smiled. She looked like a nice girl."So you're Hinata right? You have a pretty name and you're eyes, I've never seen such a beautiful light lavender!"

Hinata blushed a bit as she looked at the cheerful girl. "Th-thank y-you...y-you h-have p-pretty e-eyes and a p-pretty n-name too~"she said with a small smile.

"Thanks but my eyes...they've seen too much bloodshed...there's nothing special about them especially when you have the same eyes as the person who you hate the most..."she said suddenly as her voice became distant and cold like ice.

Everyone at the table looked at her, even Sasuke. "What do you mean by that?"Sakura asked confused.

Rose looked at her and shook her head smiling."Oh nothing! Soooo what do you guys usually do in this class?"she asked changing the subject purposefully.

Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Gaara noticed her subject change, and still wondered what that all was about. "Oh nothing really, we just sit and talk because the other students scare the teacher!"Naruto grinned answering her question.

Rose smiled."Coolio! Okay, Naruto...can I call you Naru-chan?"

Naruto looked at her before grinning."Sure!" the smaller girl smiled and jumped up from her seat to give him a hug out of excitement. She was just really happy. Naruto hugged her back and grinned.

"Hmmm Okay Gaara...what's your favorite color?" Rose suddenly asked as she sat back down.

The red-head didn't answer, and instead glared at her. Rose pouted and crossed her arms. She stared at him and he just glared back.

"Can you ppppplllleeeeeaaaassse answer me? Cause then I'll have to deal with two people I need to befriend this year!"

"Don't waste your breath...his favorite color is red...like blood."Shikamaru stated just to see what Rose would say back. Rose stared at Shikamaru with a blank face.

"I can understand why~ Blood is just so beautiful, especially when I am covered in it..."she said with a sadistic smirk."I love everyone's blood, it's so pretty, especially when it rains~"

Gaara stared at her smirking ever so slightly."Exactly. "he said.

Sasuke and Naruto glanced at Rose along with Hinata."R-rose...?"Hinata asked.

"Hmm? What is it? Did I say something?"she asked confused at Hinata's confused yet fearful expression.

"Well you said something about blood being pretty when it's covered all over you...and something about the rain too."Sakura and Ino said for Hinata.

Rose looked at them with widened eyes and then looked down at her feet."I'm sorry...I didn't mean to say that...I just ...uh...well ANYWAYYSSS How's it going Sasuke, you ready to be my friend yet?"

Sasuke didn't even say anything to her. He just sent her a harsh glare. Rose groaned and banged her head against the desk. She knew this was going to be her hardest challenge yet.

Naruto chuckled."Don't worry you'll become this teme's friend before you know it!"he and Kiba chorused.

Rose smiled at that and then the bell rang and she linked arms with Naruto to go to class with him."So what can you tell me about Sasuke?"

"Well he's pretty messed up, his whole family was killed by his brother when he was little...he was the only one who was spared, plus he was violated by this science teacher named Orochimaru, that sicko is locked up for good now. "Naruto explained with a serious face.

Rose looked down."Oh...no wonder he's so...like he is..."she said but then smiled."I'm definitely gonna be his friend now! I'll be his bestest friend ever! "

Naruto grinned at her."That would be great..."

Soon they bounded off to their different classes until it was time for lunch where Rose headed to lunch alone. She looked around the cafeteria looking for Naruto and the others.

She didn't see them so she headed outside the cafeteria with her lunch when her name was called. She turned to the source and saw Naruto waving at her from across the cafeteria in a secluded area. She grinned and hurried over there.

She took the see beside Naruto and Sasuke. "Hey guys!"she smiled."Okay Gaara...how are you doing now?"

Gaara didn't reply he just glared at her and resumed eating. Rose rolled her eyes at him and then looked at Naruto's lunch and then gaped."Aw man you are soooo lucky! You get to eat ramen for lunch...and Sasuke! You get to eat sushi! All I have is tomato filled rice balls, strawberries, cinnamon rolls, and sesame chicken..."she groaned as she opened her bento and looked at Sasuke's lunch too.

Sasuke looked over to the tomato filled rice balls and then reached over and grabbed all of them and put them in his bento and then put his sushi in her bento."Don't say a word, I just am tired of sushi every day." he said to her and put one of the tomato filled rice balls in his mouth."This is really good..."he mumbled to himself.

"Thanks! I made them myself! "Rose smiled and ate some sushi.

"You mean you're mom didn't make those...you don't look like the type to know how to cook."Sakura said.

"Wellll, my mom left Suzuki when I was younger." she said simply.

"Who's Suzuki?" Sakura asked quite confused.

"The man who impregnated my mother."Rose said rolling her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're father."Sakura said smiling.

"NO! He will NEVER be my father...he acts nothing like a father...I HATE HIM!"Rose suddenly yelled furious before turning red and sitting down."I mean...I don't consider him as my real father.

"W-why d-don't y-you c-consider h-him a-as y-your f-father?"Hinata asked, she truly wondered why Rose had blown up like that. She was truly worried for her friend.

"No reason...anyway do you want a cinnamon roll?"She asked Hinata. Hinata blushed a bit and looked away. Rose giggled and placed one in her bento.

Shikamaru was curious."Is it something bad, and you don't want to tell us."

"No...I just don't like him. "Rose replied a little too quickly. Sasuke noticed that little detail and so did Gaara but the two decided not to say anything.

Naruto didn't like the way this was going because he knew Shikamaru would try to say something else."Hey Rose, you want some ramen?"he asked her.

Rose grinned and smiled."Yes I would love some!" Naruto smiled and asked her to hold her hands out and she did so and then he put some ramen in her hands, she quickly ate it up because it was hot. "Thanks!"

"No problem...okay we all have free period next right? Then we get out of school for the day right?"Naruto asked.

Everyone nodded, and Naruto smirked."Come on let's go do something fun!"

Rose smiled but then frowned."I uh...have to go home as soon as I get out of school..."she said.

"What why!?"Naruto asked looking at the smaller girl shocked.

"Because of Suzuki..."she sighed.

"Too bad loser."Sasuke smirked slightly.

"But he won't know you're out...and you can go home right after we have some fun right?"Naruto asked with a puppy dog face. Rose knew this was a bad idea but she smiled and nodded.

"Alright..."she agreed.

Naruto cheered and got up."Let's go then!"he smirked.

Rose grinned and got up with him and then they all began to leave. About 15 minutes later they arrived at an abandoned building."This is where we usually hang out! We train here, and play lots of video games."

"Cool! So, you can train here right..."she smirked. Naruto nodded."Where do you guys usually train?"she asked. Naruto grabbed her wrist and then lead her to the training room. Once inside Rose gasped and smiled."Um...I can train right?"Naruto nodded again. Rose smirked."Sweet~" She then ran inside and looked at the wooden weapons. She selected a katana and pressed 'extreme' so the dummies and her were moving really fast. She tried to gracefully glide but her movements were off, or so they seemed. She did many back-flips and loosened her grip on the katana so her wrist could move it move flexible.

Sasuke watched her and was a little impressed, but he knew she need a lot more work before she would be able to wield a katana properly. He continued to watch her and point out her flaws, she became tired and her movements became sloppier. A couple hours passed and Rose soon was very out of breath sweating and very tired. Sasuke stayed and had watched. "You need a whole lot more work..."was the only thing he said.

Rose grinned and then looked at the time that was on the clock. 11:12 pm, and they left at like 1:10...Rose froze and then she panicked. Her muscles were sore, and it hurt every time she moved, but she didn't care about that right now."Oh kami! I have to go now! Oh kami, oh kami! "she cried and rushed out the training room as fast as she could, she was stopped by Naruto.

"Wait...where are you going? It's only like 11..."he said. Rose looked at him and then fearful tears ran down her face the more she couldn't hurry home. Naruto noticed her."What's wrong?"

"I have to get home...I got to get home...oh goodness I'm late I'm late I'm late! Oh kami...help me! I have to get home now...I got to!"she said with fear evident in her voice. She was loud enough that everyone within a 10 foot radius could hear her. Rose looked at the time again and then bolted out the building. Naruto running after her.

"Hey wait up! We'll take you home...where do you live?"he asked, Rose looked at him and then back down the road.

"On the other side of town...the houses by the bridge...I really need to get home now...I'll be in even more trouble...Please hurry and get me home...I need to get home..."she said as more tears streamed down her face.

Naruto couldn't understand why she had to get home so quickly, but he didn't question it. He rounded everyone up and they all piled into the big van. Rose stared out the window still crying as they drove to her house. About 10 minutes later Rose saw a very tall and muscular man with coal black hair and eyes like blood outside her house. "Stop the car now!"she said and Naruto stopped the car slowly, and the man headed towards the car. Rose hurried out the car.

"Rose. Where the HELL have you been..."the man growled towering over the quivering girl with a dangerous aura.

"She was with us."Naruto said with Sasuke standing beside him with their arms crossed. Gaara stood off to the side glaring.

"So, you were off fooling around with these delinquents...!? You are in very deep trouble Rose."Suzuki growled.

"Hey you don't have to punish her! It was entirely our fault..."Naruto yelled at Suzuki. Suzuki glared at him and then glared at Rose.

"Get the hell in the house now..."Suzuki hissed at Rose, and then glared at her friends and followed after her. Rose looked back once and smiled sadly at Naruto, and the others.

Once inside Suzuki back-handed Rose and watched her fall to the floor, then he kicked her in the side and picked her up by her hair and slammed her head into the wall, and that's when her beating started.

The next morning Rose got up out of bed at 5:30am, and went on with her morning ritual. About an hour later she was out the bathroom in only her underwear. She then went to her closet and threw on an all black graphic tee, and black skinny jeans with her black converse, her bracelets decorated her arm and overlapped each other.

She bounded down her stairs ever so quietly and then went to the kitchen and began preparing the same bento she had yesterday but with tomato covered sushi. She finished packing her bento and then grabbed her back pack and headed for school softly closing the door and then running down the street to school.

She got to school like 12minutes later. When she reached the front gate, she saw Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, and Gaara."Hey guys!" she yelled with a smile as she ran to them.

They all waved back except Gaara and Sasuke. When she got close enough Naruto immediately noticed the bruises."Where did you get those?"he asked seriously.

"Um I fell down the stairs the other day."She lied. Though she didn't know Gaara and Sasuke could see through it all because they knew that falling down the stairs didn't give you hand shaped bruises.

Naruto didn't really buy it."Are you sure that's only what happened?"he asked just as serious as he was before. Rose nodded.

"Yeah...I'm clumsy!"she giggled nervously noticing the knowing stares Gaara and Sasuke gave her. The others didn't question it at all.

"So Sasuke! How are you today!?"Rose smiled looking at Sasuke. He only glared at her with hatred.

"I hate liars..."he simply said and walked away. Rose gaped at him before glaring.

"Well some people lie to keep the ones they care about safe!"she yelled at him and then ran up to him and stopped him from walking."And...you don't know anything about me, to know why I lie, and I have a good reason to."

Sasuke stared at her and almost said something back until Naruto and the others caught up."Okay chill guys, anyway since there's like an hour until school actually starts let's go hang out and just get to know Rose a bit more!"he said.

"Sounds cool..."Sakura smiled as she looked at Rose, deep inside her eyes there was a hatred for the smaller girl, who was bothering her precious Sasuke-kun.

Naruto grinned."Great! Now come on!" and they head to the fountain by the school cafeteria. They all sat down in a circle on the ground.

"Okay...we will take turn asking Rose questions, ALL of us, we can ask any question but Rose doesn't have to answer them if she doesn't want to! Okay me first...um Rose what's your favorite color?"Naruto smiled staring straight at the rainbow-haired girl.

"Black, Navy, or Blood Red..."she answered."But I like all colors..."she added after a little bit of thought.

"Okay...what's your favorite flower?"Ino asked her since she was a floral artist person thing.

"Roses...I absolutely love roses, or Sakura's or lilies..."Rose smiled, noticing Sakura turning a bit pink for a split second.

"Um...have you ever kissed a guy?"Sakura suddenly blurted out."If you have who was it?"

"Yes...and my first kiss was by Ita-chan, but my most recent kiss was from Dei-Dei-kun~"Rose smiled not noticing Sasuke's eyes suddenly on her with a hard stare.

"H-h-have y-you e-ever b-b-been i-in a n-near d-death s-situation?"Hinata shyly asked, wondering about it because a similar thing happened to her.

"Plenty of times."Rose said with a nod.

"Do you like dogs?"Kiba asked wondering.

"Yes, I love them." the smaller girl answered as she shifted position on the ground.

"What was the punishment Suzuki gave you?"Shikamaru asked clearly interested.

"I can't tell you." She answered quickly as she occupied herself with plucking the grass.

"Was it where you really got those bruises? From Suzuki..."Gaara asked her, wanting her to tell the truth.

Rose hesitated for a minute."I...uh...I um tripped and fell?"she asked unsure of what she said earlier.

"Earlier you said you fell down the stairs."Sasuke chimed in.

"I well..I um...yes..."she finally admitted."But anyways let's talk about this later.."she quickly said.

Naruto was about to protest, but Sasuke asked his question he had been holding in for a few turns."How do you know Itachi and where is he. "he demanded instead of asked.

Rose stared at him in shock. She couldn't believe he had figured that out so fast. She didn't know what to do, but she didn't want to not answer the question because it would cause suspicion, and she didn't want that."Well he saved me...and he's at the Akatsuki hide out or on an assignment..."she answered without giving too much information.

"Where is the Akatsuki hideout..."Naruto asked for Sasuke because he knew other male would want to know.

Rose stared at Naruto and gaped like a fish. She couldn't believe he was actually asking her that."I can't tell you..."she replied.

"How do you know Deidara?"Ino asked her, Rose breathed easy for a second.

"I met him before I joined Akatsuki, and when he saved me from a gang war explosion he created." she said truthfully without realizing what she said.

"You are a part of the Akatsuki..."Sasuke said.

"Yes...but I didn't want to tell any of you guys because, it would make it harder for me to gain Sasuke's friendship, because I know where his brother is and UGHH!"Rose finally snapped as she got up off the ground and ran away from the group. She really wanted to be Sasuke's friend but he would be the hardest mission she would ever take.

Naruto glared at Sasuke ,"Now look what you did teme! What if she gets into trouble?! Also you ruined the plan I had formulated in my head! If you become her friend then MAYBE she would tell you about Akatsuki and your brother! Ever thought about that! "the blonde yelled and punched the darker haired male in the face before running after Rose.

Gaara for some unknown reason got up as well."She could deem useful to me in my gang..."he muttered before chasing the two, the rest stayed there in shock, and then Hinata got up and ran after as well, muttering something about Rose being her friend.

Sasuke sat there thinking as he glared at the path his friends took. He glared and but hesitantly stood."I guess, I'm going to have to go after her too." he sighed and was about to leave when Sakura grabbed his arm.

"I'm coming with you. "she said and he sighed before running off with the pinkette following closely behind.

Rose felt the tears fall as she ran, she didn't want this to happen so soon. She had just gotten Sasuke to eat some of her food the other day, which was unintentional. She ran down the street and didn't notice Naruto and the others chasing her. As she ran she turned a sharp corner and then another quickly trying to lose the people following her.

"ROSE WAIT A SEC!"Naruto yelled after her, but she continued on running. She didn't want to stop or face them again.

The small girl then got an idea as she saw the woods up ahead and quickly dashed inside and didn't stop running. Naruto's eyes widened once she went inside those woods and he quickly saw Sasuke and the others behind him."She went into the woods!" he said and their eyes widened except Sasuke's and Gaara's who continued to chase after her and went into the woods as well.

"Rose!" Sasuke yelled once he caught sight of her running.


	5. Going Back To Konaha

Back In Konaha

Prologue

_A small six-year old girl stood in front of her mother with wide eyes."Rose sweetie, I'm sorry but you have to move in with Auntie tomorrow." the small girl didn't know if her mother was telling the truth but as soon as she looked into her eyes she saw the honesty._

_"No! I can't leave Sasu-Chan or Ita-Chan! Fuga-Chan and Kona-Chan will be sad! I can't leave them! They are the only ones who understand!" she suddenly screamed at her mother who looked at her with pity._

_She couldn't leave her other family, she would be nothing without them. The small six year felt the tears fall down her face and as her mother moved towards her she ran out the house crying. She needed to hide with Sasu-Chan and Ita-Chan. _

_"Rose! Come back! " she heard her mother shout but the small little black haired girl continued running cutting through her favorite park and into the woods. She didn't want to leave. As she raced through the woods she got cut with many thorns from the branches giving her many scratches and cuts, but she continued to run. _

_Rose felt like everything was going against her today. Why did she have to go live with Auntie? Why? She just didn't understand. The small-girl finally stopped at a clearing to catch her breath but she knew she would have to continue running on her short legs to she could be with her other family. She looked around and saw the clubhouse she, Sasu-Chan and Ita-Chan played and felt the tears renew and she began running once more._

_Finally she was out of the woods and she came to a neighborhood she was so familiar with. Upon seeing a huge three-story mansion she smiled ever so slightly, thinking she would be able to hide there for the time being. Then she noticed a sleek black limousine pulling up to the house. She stopped for a second to see who was getting out and when she saw it was Sasu-Chan she hurried over to him."Sasu-Chan!" she screamed catching his attention._

_Once he turned she tackled him in a hug crying her eyes out as she tried to explain things." Rose? What's wrong? Rose?" the small boy tried to ask the saddened girl, but she couldn't stop crying and hiccupping."Aniki, Mom, Dad! Something's wrong with Rose!?" she heard the boy yell as he helped her into the house._

_As soon as that was spoken a older looking small boy rushed in and saw the crying girl and his eyes widened and after him was a pretty lady and a handsome man."Rose? Sweetie what's wrong? " the lady asked taking her from Sasuke._

_The three males watched as Rose cried and their hurts ached for their little Rose. Konami the mother tried as best as she could to calm to small girl so she could speak and when she was able to but still in tears she sobbed out."Mommy, mommy s-s-said I gots t-to g-go l-l-live w-with..." she started but burst into tears again and buried her face in Fugaku's chest while still in Konami's lap._

_Immediately they understood and Sasuke and Itachi reacted the worst."No! Ro-Ro-Chan you can't leave! You gots to stay here with Aniki and me!" Sasuke yelled as tears blurred his vision._

_"Yeah! You have to stay here with Sasuke and I. We won't be the same without you!" Itachi shouted trying not to cry._

_Konami held on tightly to the crying girl."I know! I dun wanna leave! But mommy said I gots to go with Auntie tomorrow! " _

_"You can stay here with us. We can try to convince your mom to let you stay here, and if she don't agree we can hide you at the 'Castle'! " Sasuke suddenly said and Rose looked at him with a tear-stricken face._

_Itachi placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and shook his head and Rose got down from Konami's lap hesitantly before hugging both the boys and wiped the tears from her eyes as she sniffled."We need to have the most amazing awesome day ever! A day we all will remember for the rest of our lives!" she stated as a few fresh tears rolled down her cheeks._

_Fugaku and Konami smiled at the idea and quickly agreed and got up."That's a good suggestion Rose! You can spend your last day in Konaha with us!" and with that began the most amazing day of that little girl's life._

I remember that day like it was yesterday. That little girl was me eight years ago but today I am finally be back in my home town. I wondered how Sasuke, Itachi, Fugaku and Konami were doing and I wondered vaguely if they remembered me or not. It really has been a long time.

I smiled as I looked around my old room, my bed was still the same king-size since Sasuke and Itachi spent many nights here. I sat on my bed and couldn't wait for tomorrow. It was going to be my first day at Hidden Leaf High. I would be able to see Sasuke and possibly Itachi again.

Sasuke would be in 10th grade like me and Itachi would be in his last year of high school. I smiled and laid down and curled up into my bed and fell into a deep sleep glad to be back in Konaha.

I was dreaming about what Sasuke and Itachi would look like right now and how they have changed when I was suddenly pushed out my bed and onto the ground. I groaned as I looked up at the ceiling before getting up and glaring at my attacker.

"You'll be late to school if you keep glaring at your own mother like that!" my mother said with a slight smirk once she saw my surprised face. I had completely forgot about my first day of school and I rushed to the bathroom.

Of course I rushed through my morning routine, as I finished my shower in under 10 minutes and rushed back into my room and quickly threw on my underwear and a random outfit which consisted of navy blue tank top with the words 'Eat my Soul' in white lettering , a black short sleeve undershirt, and black skinny jeans with black high tops.

I didn't worry about my hair because it was always messy as I rushed down the stairs with my black hoodie and my bag. I gave a quick kiss to my mom and grabbed my small bento box and ran out the house. I could not be late!

Racing down the street and to the high school I forgot all about Sasuke and Itachi for a split second. All I was worried about now was getting to school on time.

When I finally got there I rushed inside the building and to the main office. I knew Hidden Leaf High since my mom had to go here for some business or whatever when I was five. I bolted to the main office and didn't bother to knock as I went inside.

Once inside I stopped to catch my breath as I looked at the new principal, back when I was here the principal was also the Third Hokage of Konaha. He used to tell me stories of ninja from long ago and he could always cheer me up when Sasuke or Itachi annoyed me. The new principal was a blonde busty woman."Hello. You must be Kuroyama Rose. I'm Tsunade and I'm also the Hokage of Konaha. Here's your schedule and you should go on to class, I have a delinquent that will be here soon." she said and handed me a packet of papers.

I stared at her like 'Oooookkkkkaaaay' and then left the room and went to my first class."Hmm Home room and English eh." I said aloud as I happily headed to room 148A.

Of course I got there moderately fast and I stared at the door with hesitation before gulping and opening the door quickly with my eyes closed and looked down making my bangs shadow over my eyes and looked at the floor as I walked inside."Please introduce yourself." I heard the teacher say and I took a breath as I looked up with a smile.

"Hi! I'm Kuroyama Rose, just call me Rose though..." I said and the teacher told me to sit down by a blonde haired kid in the back. He grinned at me and I thought his face was just adorable.

"Hey! I'm Uzamaki Naruto, nice to meet you Rose and I'll be the Hokage and principal of this school someday!" he said to me and I smiled.

I felt like believing him."Yeah! You seem like you would make a great Hokage someday. I wish you luck because I know you are going to become a Hokage!" I said to him and he grinned at me happily.

"Rose you do not know how happy I am to hear that! You want to meet some of my friends later? We usually skip second period. I would be happy to show you our hang out! I think you'd get along great with them!"

I didn't know if I should skip or not but I realized I shouldn't start off this badly."I can't sorry, so what are your friends like?" I asked him.

He looked at me as if in thought."Oh okay and they are like so awesome! Though the teme is such a meanie ever since his childhood crush moved away. He's so cold and bitter now." he started off and I couldn't help but feel bad for whoever this was.

We continued to talk until the end of the period and then we said our goodbyes as we went our separate ways.

Naruto's POV

_'That new girl was like awesome, I couldn't wait to tell my friends all about her. Though I can't believe that she used to live here eight years ago.' _I thought with a grin as I headed out to the fountain.

When I got there I saw all my friends and I couldn't wait to tell this all about Rose."Hey guys! I met this new girl today!" I yelled catching their attention.

"A new girl?" I heard Sakura ask and I nodded with a grin still plastered on my face."What's her name?" she asked me.

"Her name is Rose! " I said and then Sasuke looked at me with a weird face, though I ignored it."Yeah! Rose was so nice and sweet! She's cute too . " I said eying Sasuke's face but he seemed to go back to normal.

I wondered if he thought he knew Rose or something."Rose? What does she look like?" Gaara asked me with a blank face.

"Well. She has messy short coal black hair that stops at her shoulders or close to it and her eyes are red like blood. " I explained and Gaara nodded and Sasuke seemed to freeze for just a second before shaking his head.

Ino looked at me and then smiled."Hmm what did you find out about her?" she asked me and I wondered why they were asking so many questions but I was happy to tell about my new friend.

"Rose um I only know just a bit about her. She used to live in Konaha and she's just now coming back after eight years and I think she knows Sasuke and Itachi." I said looking at Sasuke who's posture was more rigid.

Sakura tilted her head at Sasuke and looked at me."What makes you think that?" she asked me and looked at her and said in the most serious voice I could manage.

"She used the nicknames Sasu-Chan and Ita-Chan and she said she couldn't wait to see if the Uchiha household was the same." I said glancing at Sasuke who stood up and looked at me blankly. I had to see if he knew her or not so I then said with a smirk keeping eye contact with him, "Plus she has a nice body, I would so -" I started but then before I knew it Sasuke had punched me in the face.

"Don't you **ever **speak about Rose that way again dobe." he hissed confirming that he knew Rose as he walked away with a glare.

I wondered what exactly she was to him and I saw Sakura's saddened face. I knew she liked Sasuke but maybe this new girl would bring me and Sakura closer together.

Sasuke's POV

How dare Naruto talk about my Rose like that. She isn't someone who would do something like that. I walked around aimlessly and decided to wait until the end of school to see if that was really her.

The end of school came shortly after and I watched everyone who came out and then a black haired girl who I recognized came out and before I knew it I raced over to her and engulfed her in a hug scaring her.

When I saw her face I knew it was my Rose."I've missed you."I said to her once she wrapped her arms around me.

"I've missed you too Sasu-Chan. "she grinned and then started to let go but I hugged her tighter


	6. Konaha High

Rose's POV

_'Why can't I wear skinny jeans!?'_

That was the only thought I had as I stared at my new uniform_. 'My uniform is humiliating and I don't want be caught dead in it, but I have to go to my new stupid school. Why did I have to move again? Oh yeah, because of that fight...' _

I decided not to think anymore and just pulled on my plaid pleated black skirt that stopped mid-thigh on me. Today was probably going to be the worst day of school, yet I didn't care and just pulled on a black tank top before putting on my white collared shirt. I stared at myself in the mirror while on my bed.

_'Yeah. Today was definitely going to be the worst day of my life._' I sighed and began to pull on my white thigh socks quickly and looked at the time. I had plenty of time before school even started.

_'I hate transferring to schools with uniforms. It was just so exhausting...'_ I thought staring at my sock covered feet before getting up and walking swiftly to my door and pulled off my over-sized black hoodie that was hanging on a hook. I sighed before pulling it on and quickly zipping it up and stood in front of my mirror.

I looked at myself and narrowed my eyes, my hoodie made my skirt look shorter than it actually was and my socks covered most of my legs like I wanted it to. I didn't look skinny unless you looked at my legs, I liked it that way_. 'Thank goodness I'm petite, and I can pull off baggy clothes, even though I don't care what I look like.' _

With one last look at myself in the mirror I walked out my room and down the stairs. My mother was probably asleep so I didn't worry about her as I grabbed my bag from off the counter of the kitchen and went into the cabinet to grab a snack. _'Why does it have to be so high!'_ I thought until a pale hand grabbed my snickers bar for me.

Looking behind me I saw my older brother Ryuzaki. "Thanks Nii-san." I said to him with a smile. He looked down at me with caring black eyes unlike my own blood red eyes. He ruffled my hair and then smiled at me.

"I'll take you to school." he said to me and I nodded and he walked out the kitchen and to the front door and slipped on his shoes. I didn't want to put on my shoes yet so I just picked them up and made sure my bag was still on my shoulder.

_'Today is still going to be the worst.' _I thought as I got on my Nii-san's motorcycle and putting on my black helmet. _'I hate skirts...'_ and wrapped an arm around my Nii-san's waist and put my other hand on the back of my skirt to keep it from flying as we pulled off and headed to my new school.

I stayed silent as I laid my head on my Nii-san's back. I couldn't hear his heart beat because of this helmet but I didn't care. I wondered who I would make friends with and who I would make enemies with. _'Hopefully I won't get into any fights this year...' _I thought as I felt the motorcycle slow to a stop.

"We're here."I heard my Nii-san say and I nodded before taking off my helmet. Of course I began to look around and I saw almost all the students staring at me and Nii-san, though most of the girls were glaring at me, and at the same time looking at me with envy as my Nii-san picked me up and put me on the ground.

I looked up at him and he smiled at me. I of course narrowed my eyes and pointed in the direction of the students but all I got was a nervous chuckle. I had to resist the urge to kick him, so I just gave him the meanest glare I could manage_. 'Why won't he tell me why most of the female population is glaring at me.' _I thought and then realized I would probably get into a couple fights.

With a small pout I walked away from him and headed to the main entrance of the school. I heard him quickly lock up his motorcycle as he chased after me."Hey wait a sec lil sis!" I only ignored him and didn't even acknowledge his presence when he began to walk beside me.

Today was still probably going to be the worst day of my life. I really did hate moving to new schools. As me and my Nii-san entered the building I noticed that there was even more kids inside the school than there were outside. I felt myself hide behind my Nii-san as we walked silently to the main office to get my schedule and stuff.

"The principal Tsunade has a very perverted vice principal who is also a teacher." My Nii-san said to me once we were outside the Main Office. I nodded and Nii-san opened the door for me and I peered inside and saw a blonde lady and a white-haired man. They were arguing about something.

"Eto Eto..."I started but they didn't notice me, so I spoke a little louder, still nothing. I was actually starting to get irritated."HEY!" I finally yelled and they stopped and looked at me.

The blonde lady who I assumed was Tsunade punched the white-haired man into the wall and then put all her attention on me. I kind of liked this principal now."Oh. You must be Kuroyama Rose, Ryuzaki you can go on to class now." she said and glanced at my Nii-san and he nodded and left but not before smiling at me."Okay. I know why you transferred here and I must say, you won't get in trouble for fighting." and that caught me off guard.

"What do you mean, I won't get in trouble?" I asked her and she smirked at me with a smirk that was so familiar to me.

She leaned forward in her desk and kept that smirk as she said."You must have a reason to fight, if you do then you can. I don't tolerate bullying and if anyone messes with you, yes. You can beat their butts." she said and I found myself grinning like an idiot as I ran over to her and gave her a big hug.

I then realized what I was doing and let go as I stood there awkwardly. She smiled at me and handed me a small pack of papers."This must be my schedule and stuff." and she nodded and I couldn't help but give her another hug before running out of the room.

"She's going to be one excellent student." I heard her say just before I had made it out the room. I smiled to myself and looked at my schedule. My first class was my Homeroom in room 3-4C. As I was running I realized I didn't know where that was.

_'Oh great. Why didn't I ask for someone to show me around the school.' _I thought sighing as I looked around the halls. There were still a few people, but most of them were glaring at me except one girl. Maybe I could ask for help.

I headed over to her and poked her. She had long indigo colored hair. She looked startled and looked down at me. I was slightly shorter than her."H-H-hello? H-H-How m-may I-I h-h-help y-you?"she asked me shyly with a cute stutter.

I smiled at her warmly and showed her my schedule. She seemed to get it as she nodded as she began to walk and of course I followed her though I wondered what her name was."Hey. What's your name? My name's Rose!"I grinned and she looked at me with her lavender eyes with no pupils shyly.

"Eto Eto... H-Hinata..."she said and I smiled as I nodded. She had a pretty name._ 'Okay maybe today won't be so bad after all. ' _I thought as we made it to my Homeroom.

When I went inside I noticed that it was very loud and the teacher sat there reading a very boring book I knew about. He looked up from his book and looked at me and then back at the class."ATTENTION! WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT!"he screamed and everyone got silent.

_'Now that was more like it.' _I thought as everyone in the class stared at me."Hey. Kuroyama Rose is my name, little sister to Kuroyama Ryuzaki...I'm 14 and yeah I'm in 11th grade cause I'm super smart. I got kicked out my old school for fighting. Don't get on my nerves and I might not hurt you."I said with a smile and then went to go take a seat next to Hinata.

I noticed that most of the class was looking at us. I stared back with a cold hard stare. One girl who was red-headed was giving me a look I just did not like. "You shouldn't be hanging around a girl like her. She's ugly and- " she started but I never got finish because I had punched her straight in the face.

Everything went silent then."Hinata is not ugly! Don't talk about my friend again." I hissed glaring at her. The red-head glared at me as she covered her bloody nose.

"You are gonna pay for that!" she yelled as she got up and tried to punch me in the face but I just did a round-house kick to her face and then slammed her face into the ground.

Then I went back over to Hinata and smiled at her shocked face."Don't listen to them! If I was a guy I think I'd have a nose bleed just looking at you!" I said to her and then she blushed a bright red before she fainted, but before she hit the ground I caught her.

I grumbled as I struggled to put her on my back."Um where's the nurse?" I asked the teacher and he pointed out the door and then to the right. I sighed and walked out the door and to the nurse's office even though I didn't know where that was but I soon found it when I saw the big cross sign.

I sighed and walked inside and saw Tsunade there."Tsunade?" I asked and she looked back at me and at the unconscious girl on my back."She fainted... and this red-head might come in soon because I beat her up for talking bad about Hinata."I said to her and she smirked.

"Okay. Lay her on the bed and you want to meet her cousin?" she asked me and I nodded."He'll be glad you helped her." she said before getting on the phone and saying something to a teacher before hanging up and began to check up on Hinata.

Just a few minutes later a tall boy with long dark-brown hair came inside looking around urgently and rushed to Hinata's side. I stared at him."What happened?" came his deep reply.

"Rose...why don't you tell him." Tsunade said directing the boy's attention to me. I saw that his eyes were more of a creamy white color unlike Hinata's lilac tinted eyes.

"Well this red-head was talking bad about her so I beat her up and then I told Hinata not to worry about them because she was beautiful and then she fainted..."I explained and he smirked a me.

"Thanks for standing up for my cousin, by the way I'm Neji. Hinata doesn't really have friends and I can't always be there for her when she gets bullied so it's good that you are her friend."

I nodded and smiled at him."No problem! She's an awesome person so it's an honor to be her friend!" and once I said that he smiled.

That's when Karin decided to enter with those ugly friends of hers. I rolled my eyes at them once they glared at me. I didn't care what they thought of me but if they were mean to Hinata again, they would get it.


	7. Troubles In Love

_Splash, thump, splash, thump, thump, splash_

Those were the sounds that were made as a girl ran through the rainy streets to school. She was going to be late for school and she knew that. She didn't even care if she didn't have an umbrella in this stormy weather. " Oh how I hate days like these... "she grumbled as she ran.

"Oh! I can call him! "she grinned. Soon she stopped in an alley and pulled out her phone and called one of her best friends.

"Hello. "a husky low voice said over the phone and the girl grinned.

"Hey...Itachi...can you by chance pick me up? I'm going to be late again... "she asked the older male.

"Sure...where are you?"he asked in that silky smooth voice.

"Um...by the drug store~"she replied smiling.

"Alright...on my way. "Itachi said before hanging up.

The girl smiled a sigh of relief and put her phone away. Several minutes later a smooth black Lamborghini pulled up with a handsome young man inside. "Itachi!"the girl grinned and ran to the car.

Hurriedly she jumped in and hugged him. "Thank you so much! "she said.

"No problem Rose...just stop being late, this is your first day of school...you're in high school now. "Itachi said smiling a bit.

"Yeah I know...but this morning was horrible!"Rose pouted as Itachi started to drive her to her school.

"What happened?"he asked and Rose sighed.

"My dad..."she grumbled.

"One day I swear I will murder him..."Itachi said with narrowed eyes.

"Its fine Itachi...I can deal with him."Rose said smiling slightly.

"No its not fine, and how long will you be able to deal with him? Hasn't he gotten more violent lately. You know you can't deal with him forever, you are going to need some help one day and I'll be there."Itachi said getting slightly angry.

"I know Itachi...I know "she sighed.

No one talked after that and the silence was overwhelming, and not one sound came until they arrived at the school."We're here. "Rose said smiling slightly.

"Yeah..."Itachi said."I'm going to walk you in to your class so you won't be counted late..."he said getting out the car clad in black.

Rose giggled a bit and got out the car as well, wearing all white. "Alright Itachi Nii~"she grinned teasing him a bit.

Itachi shook his head slightly and then started walking to the front office, Rose followed in suit. When they got to the front office the principal was there already. Lady Tsunade."Hello Tsuna-chan!"Rose grinned.

"Hello Rose and Itachi, here is your schedule. "she smiled holding out a sheet of paper to Rose.

Rose grinned and took it."Thanks~"she said and then looked at it and so did Itachi who smirked slightly.

"I know where you need to go..."Itachi said to Rose.

"Alright!"she said and turned on her heel and then headed out.

Itachi was going to follow her until Tsunade stopped him."Itachi...don't let the red rose wilt in the dark, or the last leaf hidden will fall and everything will die and will be dry like the sand in the desert. "she said confusing the eldest Uchiha.

Itachi only nodded as he went off to follow Rose.

Rose smiled at Itachi and then followed him as he started to walk."So. Itachi-Nii, is Sasuke going to be in any of my classes?"she asked and Itachi shrugged.

"Only time will tell."

"Aww! Itachi that's not a good answer!"

"Yes it is!"

"No! IT is NOT!"she pouted and Itachi chuckled.

The two continued to walk while bickering playfully. Soon Itachi stopped in front of a door and Rose looked at him."Here we are."Itachi said smirking slightly.

Rose looked at him quizzically and then at the door. She didn't move and soon became nervous. Itachi noticed this and opened the door and went inside pulling her along. Everyone turned to stare and the girls glared at Rose who hid behind Itachi.

"Hello. Call me Kurenai." a pretty lady smiled at Rose who blushed a bit and was pulled to the front of the class by Itachi."You can go sit by...Sasuke, you know him right ok."Kurenai smiled and then Rose hurriedly went to the empty seat next to Sasuke who smiled at her.

Itachi whispered something to Kurenai who smirked. Itachi then left as Kurenai stood up."Okay, we will be doing a miniature skit for the class. Get in groups."

Sasuke smiled and took Rose's hand."We will be in a group with my friends okay. "he smiled and Rose nodded. Sasuke smirked and led her to a group of weird looking people."Hey guys. This is the girl I always tell you about but you have never met."

"Hey! I'm NARUTO UZUMAKI! BELIEVE IT!"a blonde grinned.

"Oooh! What's your name? My name is Sakura!" a pink haired girl smiled.

"I'm Rose..."Rose smiled as her nervousness melted away.

"I'm Ino~ I like flowers and it just so happens I love your name." a blonde haired girl with a long pony tail grinned.

"H-hi I-I'm H-hinata."a shy indigo haired girl smiled and Rose suddenly reached over and stroked her long hair causing Hinata to blush.

"So soft~"Rose smiled and Hinata blushed more and uttered a thank you.

"Shikamaru here. "a lazy pineapple haired boy yawned.

"I'm Chouji, want some chips?"a chubby boy smiled while munching on some chips.

"It's nice to meet you all!"Rose smiled.

Sasuke smiled."You'll meet more of our friends later." Rose only nodded.

"Okay now that you are in groups the skit you will be due by Friday."Kurenai said."Work on it now."

Naruto grinned."Alright!"

"What do you think it should be about?"Ino asked.

"RAMEN!"Naruto grinned punching the air.

Rose looked at him."Ramen?"

"Yes Ramen! Ramen is the best! Do you like Ramen?"Naruto grinned at him.

"Yeah...I like ramen and I agree with you. It is the best."Rose smiled.

Naruto beamed."I like you! You are now my best friend!"he grinned wrapping an arm around her shoulder causing her to blush a bit and laugh.

Sakura shook her head and turned to the others."What do you guys think?"

"Hmm. Maybe we should do an action comedy, with a hint of drama and romance. Like a soap opera."Rose said quickly."With ramen."

"Yeah, that works."Sasuke said.

"Y-yeah, I-it s-sounds c-c-cool."Hinata stuttered with smile.

"Troublesome..."Shikamaru mumbled.

Chouji grinned while eating chips.

"Then it's settled! We will do that. But what will we be?"Ino smiled.

"NINJAS!"Naruto and Rose said at the same time before grinning.

"Alright then! Let's get started!"Sakura smiled.

"I want to make the costumes!"Rose smiled and everyone nodded.

Sasuke smiled."This is going to be fun, hey how about we ask Kurenai-sensei if we can get the rest of our friends, teachers and some enemies and turn this into a full movie or play?"he suggested.

Sakura and Ino grinned."Yes!"

"I-I-I'll g-go a-ask g-guys."Hinata stuttered nervously as she got up and walked over to Kurenai.

The beautiful lady looked up as Hinata got to her desk."May I help you Hinata-san?"

"U-um y-yes, m-my f-friends a-and I w-wanted t-to kn-know I-if w-we c-could g-get m-more o-of o-our f-friends a-and m-maybe s-some o-of o-our t-teachers a-and e-enemies a-and t-turn th-this I-into a m-movie o-or p-play...m-may w-we?"she asked fiddling with her fingers.

Kurenai smiled."Of course but we will need Tsunade's permission first. Alright." she smiled and Hinata nodded with a smile as she ran back to her friends with a big smile.

"What she say?!"Sakura asked.

"Sh-she s-said y-yes a-and w-we w-will n-need T-Tsunade's p-permission."Hinata smiled and they grinned cheering.

"Yes! This is so awesome!"Naruto grinned.

"Yeah it is!"Ino grinned.

"So the movie/ play is an action, comedy, dramatic romance soap opera with ninjas? Okay what's the story behind it."Shikamaru said lazily.

"Okay, well okay, a ninja a very powerful one is set on destroying all village looking for a sacred artifact in each village, a group of ninjas get together and try to stop it, but there will be consequences."Sasuke said thinking a bit.

"Oh my gosh yes!"Ino grinned.

"Okay, it works~ "Shikamaru said.

Rose smiled.

"So, Should we change our names for the play or movie?"Chouji asked.

"No. Your names already sound Ninja enough~"Rose grinned."Except mine, so I'll be known as Ai "

Sasuke nodded."Okay, but why that name?"

"Because~ Ai is a cute name and I like the meaning."Rose smiled.

"Alright but to plan this out more where should we meet? "Sakura asked.

"Um...my house."Sasuke said and Rose grinned and they nodded.

Just at that moment the bell rang and everyone got up and ran out except them."What do you have next Rose?" Sasuke asked.

"Um...History ..."Rose said and Sasuke grinned.

"Okay, Hinata, Shikamaru and Naruto take that class too."Sasuke said.

Rose smiled and nodded and immediately ran to catch up with them.

"Hey! I have the same class as you three~"Rose smiled once she caught up to them.

Naruto grinned and wrapped his arm around her again."This is great! Believe it!"

Hinata smiled a bit and Shikamaru smiled slightly.

"So, Hina-chan~, Shika-kun, and Naru-kun, can I call you that?"Rose asked.

Hinata blushed a bit at the nickname and nodded with small smile.

"Yep!"Naruto grinned and Shikamaru nodded lazily.

"Alright! So is this class going to be fun? Or are we just going to study about history..."Rose asked smiling.

"I-its r-really f-fun, w-we g-get t-to d-do a-activities a-and w-we s-sometimes g-get I-into g-groups a-and p-play g-games a-against e-each other a-and t-the w-winners a-always g-get a r-reward..."Hinata smiled.

Rose grinned."Yes!"

"You'll have a lot of fun since you're our friend Rose! Believe it!"Naruto grinned and Rose smiled.

As they entered the class Rose noticed there were no desks only tables and everyone was in little groups. Naruto, Shikamaru and Hinata immediately walked to the back of the class with two people. Rose tagged along as they sat in a circle with them."Rose, meet Kiba and Shino."Shikamaru said lazily.

Rose smiled and waved at the two boys.

"Hey Rose! Do you like dogs? Or bugs?"Kiba grinned showing his larger than normal canine teeth.

"Yep~ Dogs are so adorable and bugs are rather intriguing and cute!"Rose grinned and Kiba beamed as the silent Shino cracked a small unseen smile.

"You, Shino and I are going to make great friends! Oooh meet Akamaru jr!"Kiba grinned pulling out a white puppy from his jacket.

Rose smiled and then quickly reached over and petted it."Awww he's so cute!"

Akamaru licked her hand in thanks and Rose giggled.

Kiba grinned.

Hinata smiled."S-so...d-do y-you th-think A-Asuma i-is g-going t-to l-let u-us pl-play a-a game?"

"I don't know and I don't care as long as I get some sleep..."Shikamaru yawned laying down on the table.

Rose giggled a bit."Shika-kun stop being lazy..."

"It's too troublesome. "Shikamaru mumbled.

"Oh really!"Rose smiled."Okay if you stop being lazy for the rest of the day, I'll do whatever you want to do~ Whatever you enjoy!"

Shikamaru looked at her with a sleepy stare."It's too troublesome. "he said.

Rose grinned."But Shika-kun! You can't be lazy all the time."

Shikamaru sighed and straightened up and took the bored look off his face."Yes I can and I will...I'm lazy all the time, because life is troublesome."

Rose narrowed her eyes and pouted slightly."Shika-kun that's not right..."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at her and sighed.

"Attention!"Asuma yelled causing everyone to be quiet."Today we will be learning about the great leaders of the past..."he said smirking a bit."Choose a leader , write a poem, or essay, due by Friday."

Rose paled. She was never that good at essays and poems for school. She slumped her shoulders and slid down the seat and then laid her head on the desk and in her arms.

"Who's being lazy now?"Shikamaru smirked slightly.

"R-rose a-are y-you o-ok?"Hinata asked a bit worried.

"Yeah...I'm going to fail..."Rose muttered sadly.

Kiba looked at her."How so? This all is easy. But I'll get Shikamaru to do it..."

Shino remained silent.

"I can't write essays about people or poems...unless I'm not being told what to do."Rose grumbled.

"I-its a-alright R-rose..."Hinata said trying to comfort her friend.

"No its not...my dad will kill me..."Rose said sighing a bit.

"I can do it for you..."Shikamaru said.

"No...I'll do it...but I'll fail..."she sighed sulking more.

"Rose! Cheer up!"Naruto grinned. He had been doing something else for the whole entire thing, that was the reason he hadn't said a word."I'll buy you some ramen!"

Rose sighed and shook her head."Its fine!"she smiled but it was a fake smile.

They all looked at her oddly before nodding.

For the rest of the class period they were silent and were thinking. Suddenly the bell rang knocking them out of their thoughts. Rose got up and stretched and looked at her schedule."Hmmm...I have Music next."Rose said.

Hinata smiled."U-um...f-follow m-me a-and N-Naruto-kun th-then..."Hinata smiled and Naruto grinned grabbing both their wrist and running to class. Rose nearly tripped and saw Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru following.

"This class is really fun! We usually sing or play instruments~"Naruto grinned as he continued to run and pull them.

"Okay! That sounds cool!"Rose grinned and then looked at Hinata who was blushing madly. Rose only giggled at that.

Naruto soon stopped when they got to the class. Rose and Hinata were breathing heavily and Hinata was still blushing, their wrists were let go and Naruto burst inside the class with a grin. Rose sweat-dropped and followed inside with Hinata. She noticed that there were no desks only mats on the floor.

Rose spotted Naruto and Hinata with their friends and three other people. She ran over to them and grinned."Yo~"

"Hey Rose! These three are Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. "Sasuke smiled. Rose grinned and noticed that the red head, Gaara, was glaring at her. She shrugged it off and smiled.

"So I hear your the girl Sasuke always talks about."Kankuro smirked and Rose blushed."Oh and don't mind my little brother he's always like that. "he added after seeing Gaara glaring intensely at Rose.

"It's fine~ I'm used to people glaring at me~"she said.

"Oh yeah Rose...I'm still wondering but what was that about your dad in History?"Shikamaru asked and Rose froze.

"Nothing. "she said bluntly.

Sasuke glared at Shikamaru."Just drop it. "he said after noticing he was going to ask something else."Cause if you don't I will hurt you."

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke before sighing knowing that the male was serious.

Everyone was curious about this and just shrugged, except Gaara whose glare deepened.

"Hello everyone! Today we will be singing. But here's the catch. We will be singing in pairs! " Chiyo grinned.

"WHAT! "almost the entire class yelled with the exception of Gaara.

"You heard me, I did not stutter...I will be calling out the pairs."Chiyo glared."Okay, Shikamaru and Temari."

"What a drag..."Shikamaru sighed.

"I hate this."Temari hissed.

"Sakura and Sasuke..."Chiyo said.

"Yes!"Sakura cheered silently while Sasuke didn't say a thing.

"Ino and Chouji."

"Whhaaaaa~"Ino said wide eyed.

"Hinata and Naruto."

Hinata blushed a bright red and Naruto grinned."This is going to be fun!"

"Shino and Kiba."

Kiba smirked and Shino didn't say a word.

"Kankuro and Tayuya."

Kankuro frowned and almost cried.

"Gaara and Rose."

Rose's eyes widened and she stopped breathing out of shock before she sighed with a small smile..

Gaara growled slightly and he glared harder.

Chiyo continued naming pairs until she was done."Choose any song and sing it."

"Well...Gaara what songs do you have in mind?"Rose asked.

"Hn."was the only reply she got from the glaring red head.

"Um alright then..."Rose said before thinking.

"..."Gaara stayed silent still glaring at the girl.

"Um...do you like rock music?"she asked unfazed by his glare.

"Hn."was all he said again.

"What about Vocaloid."

"Hn."

"Do you have songs in mind."

"Hn."

"Uh...okay I've decided what we will sing."Rose sighed.

"Hn."

Rose sighed and ran a hand through her hair, but before she knew it Gaara and her were called up front to sing.

"What will you two be singing?"Chiyo asked.

"I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin..."Rose said looking over at the glaring Gaara with his hands crossed over his chest.

"Okay, you may begin when you want."

Rose nodded and gulped a bit, as the music began to play. Soon Gaara screamed. 'Fall'

_Gaara - Italic _Rose- Normal _**Both- Bold and Italic**_

Now the Dark begins to Rise

Save your breath its far from over

Leave the lost and dead behind

Now's your chance to run for cover

_I don't want to change the world,_

_I just want to leave it colder_

_Light the fuse and burn it up_

_Take the path that leads to nowhere_

_**All is lost again, but I'm not giving in...**_

I will not bow, I will not break

_I will shut the world away_

I will not fall, I will not fade

_I will take your breath away_

_Fall!_

_Watch the end through dying eyes_

_Now the dark is taking over_

_Show me where forever die_

_Take the fall and run to heaven_

_**All is lost again, but I'm not giving in...**_

I will not bow, I will not break

_I will shut the world away_

I will not fall, I will not fade

_I will take your breath away_

And I'll survive, Paranoid

_I have lost the will to change_

And I'm not proud, cold blooded fate

_**I will shut the world away**_

_I will not bow, I will not break_

_I will shut the world away_

I will not fall , I will not fade

I will take your breath away

_And I'll survive , paranoid_

_I have lost the will to change_

And I'm not proud, Cold blooded fate

_**I will shut the world away**_

_Fall_

When they finished everyone stood their amazed at how well their voices mixed together. Soon clapping was heard and Rose immediately went to look down embarrassed from singing aloud. Gaara was unfazed and went to sit and was glaring at everything and everyone, especially Rose.

"That was awesome Rose and Gaara! You two sound so good together! Almost as good as Gaara and Hinata!"Sakura grinned causing Rose and Hinata to blush scarlet.

"Nuh-uh I thought Gaara was great but I wasn't..."Rose said nodding slightly.

"Denial."Sasuke said.

"Nuh-uh!"Rose glared.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Fine..."Sasuke sighed crossing his arms over his chest.

"Wait...did you even practice how you were going to sing it?"Ino asked.

"Nope..."Rose said.

"Gaara! How did you sing with her then!?"Ino asked.

"Hn."Gaara said.

"Gaara answer..."Temari glared.

"Hn."

"Gaara!"

"I don't know..."Gaara finally said glaring more intensely now.

"Wow."Rose said.

"I know right."Sakura said."Yeah hmmmm hey Rose you play any instruments?"

"Bass, Guitar, Drums..."Rose replied."And a little bit of piano."

"That's awesome! Oh yeah at gym when you meet more of our friends we need to tell them about the thing."Sakura smirked referring to the movie.

"Yeah okay~"Rose smiled.

"What thing."Gaara asked more like stated.

"Nothing."Rose said.

"Tell me."Gaara glared.

"No."Rose smiled.

"Tell me now!"Gaara growled.

"I said no."Rose said smiling again.

"AND I TOLD YOU TO TELL ME!"Gaara snapped.

"And and I said no, now wait until gym..."Rose sighed.

"NO! YOU WILL TELL ME NOW OR I'LL KILL YOU!"Gaara yelled clearly angry.

"No...I said no so I won't tell you."Rose said and then Gaara slapped her straight across the face.

Everyone became quiet as Gaara spoke."You will tell me now or I'll do something worse."

Rose was shocked but put a hand on her cheek as she spoke."I said no...nothing you will do will make me tell you, I mean I've been through more than just getting slapped...also be patient wait till gym you're not going to die."

Gaara growled raised a fist to punch her before Rose stood up."You know what...I'm leaving..."she said walking out the door of the classroom.

Sasuke glared at Gaara."You shouldn't have hit her. "he said before going after Rose.

"Wow Gaara, nice move..."Naruto said angrily.

"Real smooth."Sakura glared.

Gaara sent them all a death glare."Shut up. "he hissed before sitting back down.

Rose was running down the halls holding back tears. She hated Gaara, no that was too strong of a word, she dislike him. He was a victim of anger-management, or so she thought. Rose continued to run until she heard Sasuke's voice calling after her. She then stopped running and looked back at him with tear filled eyes.

"Rose...are you alright?"Sasuke asked approaching her.

"No...I don't like Gaara at all..."Rose sniffled trying not to cry.

Sasuke looked at her and hugged her."It's alright. He's a big meanie...I know but once you get to know him he can be quite the good friend. Give him a chance..."

"I don't know...he hit me..."Rose sobbed into Sasuke's chest.

"Please Rose, and stop crying it's alright."

"F-fine..."Rose cried as she held Sasuke tighter.

Sasuke smiled slightly and stroked her hair softly as he sang softly to her to calm her down.

When Rose calmed down, Sasuke smiled at her."Now let's go back to class."he said just as the bell rang."Nevermind, let's go to gym instead."he smiled and began to walk her to gym.

"Sasu-kun...why is Gaara like that?"she asked.

Sasuke stiffened a bit before sighing."I can't tell you...you'll have to ask him yourself."

"Oh okay..."Rose said.

When they got to the gym, Rose saw so many people she didn't know."Wow..."

Sasuke chuckled and led her to their group of friends, with three new editions. "This is Neji, Tenten, and Lee..."he said pointing to them.

"Hi~"Rose said before seeing Gaara glaring at everyone all by himself."One moment please..."she said before sighing and going over to him.

"What do you want..."Gaara hissed noting her presence.

Rose sighed."Well...I wanted to say sorry about earlier...the thing was about a movie we were doing...sorry for not telling, I'm stubborn and well I'm also sorry for making you slap me because of my stubbornness." she bowed embarrassed.

Gaara's eyes widened a fraction before he narrowed his eyes and sighed."Whatever."

Rose smiled."Yay! I am forgiven~ Also why don't you come over with the rest of us?"

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Cause I just don't."

"Fine, but you should come over."Rose smiled not wanting to make him hit her again. She then skipped back to the others, not noticing Gaara's eyes on her the whole way and slowly following her back to their group of friends.

"So...Neji right...can I stroke your hair!?"she asked the long haired cold looking boy. "Please?"

"Why do you want to stroke my hair?"he asked narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Because it looks so soft~!"Rose grinned.

"So. That doesn't mean I would let you stroke it."Neji glared.

"So is that a no..."Rose asked sighing sadly.

"Yes, that is a no."Neji said.

"Fine..."Rose pouted.

Sasuke chuckled and shook his head. Gaara didn't say a word all he did was watch.

"Youthful children! May I have your youthful attention!"Gai yelled grinning.

"Yes my youthful sensei!"Lee yelled as he ran to his teacher who saw him and ran towards him too.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensai!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"and with that they hugged with fake anime tears.

"My youthful pupil, with all the youth you have this P.E class will be full of youth!"

"Why thank you my youthful sensei!"Lee smiled.

Rose sweat-dropped."That was so gay."she said and Sasuke chuckled.

Sakura shook her head and giggled.

"Everyone! Today we will be youthfully training! Get with your usual partner to spar!"Gai smiled.

Rose raised a brow."Uh..."she looked back and all her friends were paired off."Aw man..."she grumbled and crossed her arms in a pout.

"Sorry Rose..."Sasuke apologized.

Rose sighed and nodded and then saw someone with red hair and glasses coming towards her."Hey you! You and Sasuke are close right. "the redhead said and Rose nodded."I'll be your sparring partner! Whoever wins the match gets to stay with Sasuke!"the red head smirked.

Rose shrugged and didn't notice everyone stop what they were doing to watch."What's your name?"Rose asked.

"It's Karin, now prepare to lose!"Karin growled and charged at Rose and threw a punch. Rose caught it.

"That the best you can do?"she asked as she kicked Karin back a few feet.

Karin winced and got up off the ground."Why you little!"she growled and ran at her again and kicked at her and Rose moved out the way narrowly.

Rose giggled at Karin who only got angrier."Ugh! I hate you!"she hissed and punched Rose in the stomach full force. That stopped the giggling.

Rose keeled over holding her stomach as she glared at Karin. Karin smirked and kicked Rose in the side as she stood up.

The ebony-haired girl winced and glared at the floor."Is that the best you can do shrimp...I believe this is why your all alone. Yeah I know about your little secret. I have my resources, when I first heard Sasuke say your name I researched you and found out all about you..."Karin smirked.

Rose's eyes widened as she looked at Karin shocked.

"Yeah, I know everything. You know, your weak...and worthless. No wonder your alone...I won't say anything about your mom except that she's a stupid..."Karin started but she never got to finish because Rose had gotten up and tackled her as she began to repeatedly punch her in the face.

"IF YOU EVEN SAY ON BAD THING ABOUT MY MOTHER I WILL KILL YOU!"she yelled while punching Karin, pretty soon there was blood everywhere as Rose picked Karin up by the collar and slammed her face into the wall. Hard.

Sasuke immediately went into action as he tried to pry Rose off the girl.

Naruto soon helped Sasuke along with Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji. Finally they got her off and someone rushed Karin to the nurse.

Rose was still seething even when she had lost the sight of Karin.

"Um everyone chatter among yourselves!"Gai-sensei yelled and went off to see about Karin.

Rose was pulled over to her friends by the five boys.

"Rose, you could've killed her!"Sasuke said.

"Do you think I care!"Rose hissed.

"You can't let your anger get the best of you like that!"Sasuke scolded.

"She. Talked. Bad. About. My. MOTHER! How can I not get angry at that!"Rose snapped.

"Yeah, Rose Sasuke's right...You shouldn't lose your temper like that, what if you did kill her?"Naruto said.

"I wouldn't of cared...she deserves to die by talking about my mother like that."Rose growled.

"Rose...just don't get angry like that again."Sasuke said.

"Hn."Rose grumbled with rolled eyes.

"R-rose...w-why u-uh d-did y-you g-get m-mad th-though I-I m-mean d-did s-something h-happen t-to y-your m-mom? W-Why d-did y-you l-lose y-your t-temper?"Hinata asked but couldn't exactly get her words right.

"She's dead."Rose said simply with her bangs covering her eyes."And it's my fault. "she sighed and clenched her fists tightly.

Sasuke looked away as all their friends looked at Rose with wide eyes and then sorrow except Gaara who just looked at her."I-I'm s-sorry."Hinata said softly.

"Whatever..."Rose said as her bangs covered her eyes more and she bit her lip and walked away with her head down.

Sasuke sighed."Rose..."he said softly and looked at his friends."She's been through a lot and she still is...don't bring up her mother okay..."Sasuke said and they nodded.

"Hey Sasuke...is Rose going to be alright?"Sakura asked.

"I don't know..."Sasuke said."But she should be happier next period, which is lunch."

Ino nodded with a smile."Well, Hinata, Sakura, Temari, and Tenten come with me! We are going to cheer up Rose!"she grinned and went off to find the troubled teen with the chosen girls following her.

As they got into the hall they heard sniffling, and they hurried to it only to find Rose huddled up into a ball crying. Hinata was the first to approach her."R-rose...a-are y-you o-ok?"the indigo haired teen asked sitting next to her.

Rose looked up startled with tears still flowing freely down her face. Sakura, Ino, Tenten ,and Temari soon came into her vision as well."Wh-why are you here?"she asked with a sniffle as she tried to wipe away her tears.

They all smiled at her."We are here to cheer you up!"Sakura smiled."You shouldn't be so down in the dumps."

"Yeah, Sakura's right. You should wipe your tears away and smile! Such a pretty face like yours shouldn't be shedding tears."Temari grinned.

"You can't be crying at school, forget about Karin, she's a bully."Ino smiled.

"Th-they're r-right, j-just sm-smile i-it'll m-make y-your d-day b-better. I-I p-promise."Hinata replied.

Rose stared at them all shocked that they cared, she smiled and wiped all her tears away this time."Th-thanks guys. "she sniffled as she slowly got up and helped Hinata up as well. The girls all smiled."Now! Let's head back!"she grinned and then the bell rang."Never mind! To the cafeteria!"

"Yeah!"they chorused and linked arms and headed to the cafeteria grinning.

When they got there they saw the boys and immediately ran to them."We cheered her up!"Ino grinned and Sasuke clapped.

"Way to go!"he said.

"Yeah it was easy~ She's a naturally smiley and happy person~!"she grinned.

"Rose you said you wanted to design costumes. Here's a sketchbook, and come on. Do you have lunch or lunch money?" Sakura asked smiling.

"Yea, Thanks and no...I didn't have time to get my lunch or lunch money..."Rose sighed.

"I knew this would happen so me and Itachi packed another lunch."Sasuke smiled.

"Alright! Let's head outside now!"Naruto grinned and Rose smiled and they all headed outside. Itachi and the Akatsuki were already there.

"Ah Rose here are some more of our friends. Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kisame, Zetsu, Pein, Konan, and Tobi." Sasuke and Itachi smiled. Rose grinned and waved."They are known as the Akatsuki."

"I got it! Akatsuki a gang who wants to find the demon vessels!" Rose suddenly said writing done more ideas in her notebook.

Sasuke chuckled and shook his head."So who is the demon vessels?"he asked. Rose grinned.

"I can't tell you!"she smirked.

"And why not..."Sasuke frowned. Rose giggled and opened her bento and beamed. She took a bite of sushi and grinned.

"Mmmmmmm~"she smiled.

"So...Uhhh what are you all doing?"Itachi asked a bit confused.

"Making a movie about ninjas! "Naruto grinned eating his ramen.

"That's cool." Itachi said.

"Okay...Describe us all in the movie..."Sakura grinned.

Rose smiled."Alright! Naruto is a loud mouth boy with no family, his father and mother died sealing the kyuubi inside him...as he grew up people shunned him and he had no friends but he didn't lose hope he wanted to be admired and respected so he aimed to be hokage and he is really really close to that goal..."she said and then took a breath.

"Sasuke's whole clan was murdered by his brother Itachi when he was six and he aims for revenge...he's cold stoic and doesn't care about anyone but seeking revenge...he's a avenger, he has tons of fangirls because of his personality and attitude and won't give any girl the time of day, Naruto and him are rivals..."she continued."Sakura is a crybaby obsessive freak of a fangirl...in the beginning...she has a major crush on Sasuke and ignores Naruto's crush on her and deems him a worthless. She strives to get Sasuke's attention but fails every single time...she's grown stronger and is a very capable medic nin..."

Rose sighed and continued."Hinata is a very kind and caring girl but is called weak by her father, she feels that her sister and cousin Neji are so much better than her and she harbors a large crush on Naruto who is oblivious to it...Hinata is the user of the legendary Byakugan like the whole Hyuuga clan, it is very much like the Uchiha's Sharigan...Hinata is a very shy person and cooks really well and is a very strong kunoichi but has low self esteem... Kiba is as loud as Naruto and is very protective of his friends and family, his best friend is Akamaru which is a ninja dog whom does alot of jutsus with him. Shino is a quiet bug user and is good at forming plans and such...he's an excellent fighter and gives off an eerie chill."Rose said.

"Wow...is that how far you have gotten?"Ino asked and Rose nodded."You described them so well!"she praised and Rose blushed.

Sasuke and Itachi looked at her."Rose you have a very wide imagination..." Rose could only giggle.

"Hey Sasuke! We are going to have a sleepover at your house today! Since it is Thursday!"Ino smirked.

Sasuke raised a brow at her."What?"he asked.

"You heard me! Alll of us! Even Kakashi and them can come!"Ino said, Rose smiled at that.

"Why do you want to have a sleepover?"Sasuke asked narrowing his eyes.

"Because! We need to dicuss the movie!"Sakura said.

"And Rose needs to tell me about something..."Shikamaru said.

"Plus we need to get to know Rose better!"Ino said.

"But I don't want to have a sleepover..."Sasuke frowned.

"Rose convince him..."Sakura and Ino said turning to Rose.

Rose sighed and whispered something in his ear. Sasuke's eyes widened and he clinched his fists in anger. "We are having a sleepover..."he finally said and they cheered, except Gaara, Shikamaru, Itachi, and Rose. Shikamaru and Gaara were wondering what she said.

"Who wants to skip the rest of school?"Naruto smirked.

"Fine..."Sasuke grumbled as he got up along with Itachi and the Akatsuki."Call Kakashi and tell them to meet us at my house..."he said to Naruto who complied, Rose was grinning by now.

"Rose...you wanna ride with on my motorcycle?"Sasuke asked looked at her. Rose smiled and nodded. Sakura just giggled. Sasuke took Rose's hand and lead her away with her bento in her free hand. When they got to Sasuke's black and navy blue motorcycle Sasuke looked at her."You are going to stay with me and Itachi longer than the others and you know why."he said seriously putting her on the motorcycle and then getting on infront of her."Hold on..."he smirked and she wrapped her small arms around his waist still holding her bento and laid her head on his back just as he started driving off.

Rose always had an adrenaline rush when she was on Sasuke's motorcycle. They sped to his house and parked the motorcycle in the garage and Sasuke helped Rose off."I love it when you take me places on your motorcycle! It's so fun!"

Sasuke smirked and lead her into the house and upstairs and into his huge room and they sat down.

"So...he did it again..."he asked and Rose nodded."Show me the bruises."he commanded and Rose nodded and pulled off her shirt to show him the bruise on her stomach, arms and back. She soon put it back on when she heard him growl. She immediately hugged him.

"I'll be fine Sasu-chan..."Rose said as he wrapped his arms back around her and buried his face in the crook of her neck and Rose felt a small tingle down her spine.

"No...you won't ...I'm scared for you...you know that I care for you alot...I don't want you to get hurt anymore."he said hugging her tighter.

Rose sighed and just sat there with him as they embraced each other. "SASUKE!" Naruto yelled from somewhere in the house. Sasuke sighed and let go of Rose and stood up and helped her up and just walked down stairs casually with his hands in his pockets. Everyone was in the living room and Rose saw Kakashi she grinned.

"Kaka-chi!"she beamed and ran at him with her arms wide. Kakashi smiled from his mask as he hugged her and spun her around."I haven't seen you in like a week!"

"I know I know Princess~"he smiled putting her down. Her new friends stared.

"How do you know Kakashi?"Naruto asked.

"Welll~ I met him when we were in Sasuke's room and having a sleepover and like something happened and he protected me. We've been friends ever since." she said smiling slightly.

"What happened?"Shikamaru inquired.

"I'll tell you guys everything later..."Rose said suddenly looking down with a sigh.

"Ummmm~ Let's make snacks..."Sakura smiled.

Rose quickly brightened up and smiled."Yayyy! Snacks! I love snacks! They are so awesome! "She exclaimed.

Ino and Sakura giggled at her antics."Hinata you too~"they smirked.

Hinata stared."Wh-what!?"she asked.

"Okay ALL girls in the kitchen Stat!"Rose commanded running into the kitchen. The girls smirked and followed her except Hinata who only smiled and followed silently.

Shikamaru turned to Sasuke when they had left."What did Rose say to you?"he asked seriously.

Sasuke looked at him with a glare."She'll tell you later."he said coldly.

Gaara stood impassive as he watched.

Naruto sweat-dropped."Uh guys. Want to go down to the basement for the sleepover and play video games?"

Kakashi smirked."Yeah~"

They soon nodded.

In the kitchen the girls were trying to decide what to make.

"What should we make?"Temari asked.

"Ummm~ Favorite foods! We can make creative new dishes with everyone's favorite foods!?"Rose grinned.

"That's a great idea Rose!"Sakura smiled.

"Now let's get to it!"Ino smirked and they all began to take out ALL the ingredients they needed. They were glad that the kitchen was WAAAY big so they wouldn't make too big of a mess.

"Okay. Each of us will make a snack! Okay! Let's get started!"Rose smirked and grabbed the tomatoes and began to chop them up and put them into a blender with a bit of sugar and salt.

The rest of the girls started on their snacks with a smirk on their faces.

About an hour passed and all the girls were done with their snacks. "Okay~ Let's see what we all have!" they smiled and discussed their dishes.

Rose smiled."Alright! Let's go serve these to the boys!"she smirked picking up her dish with her snacks on it and lead the way out with the others following. They made their way down stairs.

The guys were busy playing an all out war on the playstation 3. They were in competition and so far Sasuke was winning. Soon they smelled something delicious and paused the game and turned towards the stair where they saw Rose and them coming down.

"Hey what's that?"Naruto asked pointing to the snacks.

"Snacks dobe!"Sasuke snapped.

Naruto glared at him and just stared.

"We have prepared some snacks for you to enjoy! "the girls chorused."We will tell you what they are!"

"I have tomato sauce covering gizzard sushi !"Rose beamed.

"Well I have chocolate strawberries in onigiri~" Sakura grinned.

"My snack is fried wontons with my secret jam sauce" Ino smiled.

"I have fruit sticks covered in molasses " Temari smirked.

"The snack that I made is a popcorn chicken with Worcestershire sauce covered with bacon slices."Tenten smugly said.

" U-u-umm I-I h-h-have b-boiled r-r-ramen s-squares c-c-covered i-in r-r-rice w-w-with s-s-seaweed a-and the r-r-ramen b-broth c-covered i-it a-as s-sauce." Hinata blushed with a small smile.

The boys stared and Sasuke was the first to get up. He immediately went to the one with the tomatoes involved. He picked one up and devoured it."Delicious. "he mumbled. Gaara reluctantly got up to try the same thing as Sasuke. He took a bite and nodded at Rose in appreciation.

Naruto tried one of the ramen squares and grinned at Hinata."This is really good Hinata-chan!"

Shikamaru tried Temari's and smirked at her. Lee tried Sakura's and smiled. Neji tried Tenten's and auctually smiled at her and so on.

"You girls sure know how to cook!"Naruto beamed."Though I have to say Hinata's was the best!"

Hinata blushed really red and pointed her fingers together shyly as she looked at her feet.

"So Rose...I have some questions for you..."Shikamaru said seriously and then everything got silent.

"Let's sit down first~"Rose smiled and everyone sat down around her except Gaara who leaned against the wall eating another one of her snacks."Ask away~"

"Okay question one...what was that about your father earlier?"Shika asked.

"I'm scared of him."she replied.

"What did you tell Sasuke to make him let us come over?"Shikamaru asked hoping that the reason she was scared of her father would come out.

"My father beat me and I got a really bad bruise..."she said softly through everyone heard her and widened their eyes except Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi, and Gaara.

"So let me get this straight...your father beats you? Why?"Shikamaru asked shocked.

"Cause...it's my fault my mom's dead...he hates me cause I look like her...he says I shouldn't have been born and mom wouldn't have died."

"So what Kakashi protected you from was your dad?"he asked and she nodded.

"But there's no need to worry about me! I deserve all that he does to me!"Rose smiled.

"NO!"Hinata suddenly blurted out."No one deserves to be treated that way! You definately don't! You are really nice and kind! You don't deserve it! So don't think like that!"

Rose stared at her with wide eyes."Hina-chan~"she muttered. Hinata soon shrank down with a blush on her face.

_"You have no mother and you're father hates you. We are alike in that department girl."_ Gaara thought.

Everyone was silent until Itachi spoke."Now that you guys know this, we have to say we have been letting Rose stay with us for a long while and we would like it if you would allow her to come over any of you guys homes if she cannot get in contact with neither me or Sasuke which has a very slim chance of happening."

"Yes! She can come over any time!"Naruto smiled.

"I agree, she's a good friend and we would like to help her!"Sakura and Ino chorused.

Hinata smiled and nodded and everyone agreed all except Gaara. He glared at everyone and growled in response which Temari took as a yes.

Rose smiled."Thanks guys! You all are so nice...so what do we do now?"she asked but then her phone rang and the ringtone was 'Because of You' by Kelly Clarkson. Immediately Rose paled as white as a sheet. She let it ring until a voice was heard.

"You retched child! How dare you not come home! I'll kill you ! When I get my hands on you, you probably won't be able to walk or even move! I'll slit your throat! You don't deserve to live! You killed my wife! My beautiful wife! I HATE YOU! Don't think I don't know where you are! I know you are at that stupid Uchiha's house! I'm coming to get you and they won't be able to help you this time! OH no hehehe! They are going to watch as I beat you senseless, and see all the blood leak from your stinking body! Oh you are going to pay for not coming home! You better get ready cause I'm coming! You can run but you can't hide you dirty little witch! I'm going to kill you! No one will save you! Heh! I'm gonna laugh as you scream and plead for me not to hurt you! I enjoy your pain! I'll slice open your body and eat your intestines for dinner! I HATE YOU SO MUCH YOU MURDEROR! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! See you soon baby girl!"a deep voice yelled through the phone before it turned off.

Sasuke, Itachi, and Kakashi shared at look."Everyone you are going to meet Rose's father soon...Rose go hide now! We will deal with him. Okay guys...You are going to have to help us."

Gaara was thinking about the message Rose's father left and then looked at Sasuke."I'll go with Rose just in case he gets past you guys." he said shocking all of them.

Sasuke nodded and looked at Rose. She smiled at him and got up and grabbed Gaara's hand and headed to a secret compartment located near the window. Just as they got situated someone burst through the door upstairs. Loud booming steps were heard and they soon came down the stairs angrily.

Sasuke, Itachi, and Kakashi knew that lots of stuff was going to go down as soon as Rose's father came down those stairs.

Temari was prepared to fight along with Sakura, Tenten, and the rest of the girls.

The Akatsuki stood by waiting for a signal.

Rose held onto Gaara listening, she was seriously scared and she didn't want to be found but she was also scared for her friends. She didn't want them to get hurt.

"Where the heck is she!" Her father hissed angrily once he came down the stairs but he saw whole lot of people prepared to attack him.

"No where you need to be."Sasuke hissed and Suzuki glared at him.

"Shut up Uchiha! Now tell me where that wretched brat is!" he said as he pushed past the girls and to Sasuke.

That's when everyone attacked.

Rose heard lots of screaming and couldn't help but to burst out the compartment as she saw her father attacking all her friends."STOP!" she screamed and everyone froze and looked at her.

Tears streamed down her face as her father smirked at her."Come now little Rose." he smirked beckoning her to come but she shook her head.

"No...just leave my friends alone." she said and this made her father angry as he pushed past everyone and picked up by her throat.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Suzuki screamed at her but Rose decided to say something she has been longing to say since he started abusing her.

"What would mommy say if she was here?" she asked him and his eyes widened as he suddenly threw her into the wall.

"DON'T you ever, mention Mitsuki again. She...she..."he started but then Sasuke took this as a chance and round-house kicked Suzuki farther away from Rose and then Kakashi punched him in the face and Naruto kicked him in the groin sending him staggering back to the rest of the guys where they each got a punch in.

Hinata rushed to Rose who was blinking in and out of consciousness.

The indigo-haired girl desperately tried to keep the girl awake as Ino called the police to come pick up the unconscious Suzuki."Rose...stay awake..." Sakura said to Rose coming over to her.

Rose was still struggling but the pain was all too much and she finally blacked all the way out.

Later when Rose woke up she was in Sasuke's bed. She then remembered what happened and burst out of bed, and out the room but then she heard laughing. She stopped and listened to who it was.

"And then Sakura had tried to punch me, but her skirt flipped up!" A voice she recognized at Naruto's spoke.

"That is so not what happened! I did punch you but only because you flipped my skirt up, and before that you were talking about Sasuke-kun in a disrespectful derogatory manner!"Rose heard Sakura say and she couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Hey Princess." someone said to the small girl making her look behind her and she saw Kakashi."How you doing?"

"Hey Kaka-chi! Oh and I'm doing fine...I just hate being a burden to everyone!" she sighed as her smile disappeared.

Kakashi sighed and hugged her."You aren't a burden because it isn't your fault."

Rose shook her head and she looked at him."Everything is my fault!" she soon yelled and raced into Sasuke's room and closed the door.

The silver-haired male sighed and knocked on the door."Rose?" he asked but there was no answer so he pressed his ear to the door and he heard nothing. He realized something was wrong because Rose was never this silent."Rose?" he asked again but still no answer so he opened the door and saw her nowhere in sight.

Then he saw the window open and his not covered eyes widened and he raced down the stairs and to the living room where the guys were all playing and joking around."Guys, I've got some bad news" he said and Sasuke quickly looked at him."Rose ran off through the window, saying she's a burden to us!" Kakashi blurted out and Sasuke immediately got up cursing.

Of course Itachi followed in suit."We have to find Rose. Everyone come on." he said as he watched Sasuke leave the house quickly.

Hinata got up and then wondered where someone like Rose would go until it suddenly dawned on her and she raced out of the house and into the woods. She knew where Rose was because Rose seemed like the kind of girl to try to go where she thought no one would find her.

Sakura wondered where Hinata was going so she got the girls and they all followed after her.

Sasuke searched the city wondering where Rose could be because he was very worried about her safety. He knew her dad would find a way out of prison one way or another.

Kakashi had caught up with Sasuke and was helping him look for the runaway Rose.

Meanwhile Hinata had find Rose deep in the forest."Rose?" she asked and the crying girl looked at her with wide eyes.

By now Sakura and the other had caught up with them."Are you ok? We heard about how you felt. You are definitely NOT burden! You are our friend." Sakura said to the crying girl.

Rose stared at them and saw the honest sincerity in their eyes.


	8. Spies

A blonde woman sat impatiently at her desk with a scowl implanted on her face."Where are they. "she hissed to herself as she reached under her desk to grab a bottle of sake. She took a gulp and glared at the door, until it suddenly opened and a blonde tumbled through followed by a rather big group of teens."Finally."

The blonde on the floor got up with a scowl."Why'd you push me teme!" he shouted, his Caribbean blue eyes sparkling with anger. A dark-haired boy rolled his eyes and glared at him.

"You were asking for it dobe." he said coldly. The blonde seemed to get angrier and was about to throw a punch until the lady at the desk spoke.

"Naruto stop it! Sasuke you shouldn't have pushed him! Now everyone stop crowding around the door and get in here!"she yelled and Naruto grumbled and moved away from Sasuke who went to the wall, everyone else just piled in.

"Why are we here Oba-Chan!"Naruto asked rather loudly. The lady seemed to twitch as she took a breath and another swig of sake.

"I'm getting to that Naruto, now shut up!"she yelled."Ugh...we are getting a new agent. She should be here in a minute. She will be helping us with a lot of missions especially the Orochimaru case."

"What! Lady Tsunade you can't be serious! We don't need any help! With Sasuke back we can finish these missions with no problem!" a pink haired girl soon said.

"Sakura. I understand how you feel, but you can't always rely on Sasuke. This new agent is very skilled."Lady Tsunade said to the girl.

Sasuke glared."Sakura's right. We don't need another agent!"

"Shut up Sasuke! I have already made the decision and she will be coming soon!"Lady Tsunade yelled.

"Lady Tsunade. The new agent is here. "a woman said.

"Good send her in Shizune. "she said sighing. Shizune nodded and went to go fetch the girl."Hinata you might get along with this girl, she's very much like you from what I've heard."

Hinata nodded and looked at the ground blushing a bit. Soon the door fell open and a rather small girl came clumsily tumbling in. "Itai..." Everyone's attention was focused on her. She was wearing a huge black hoodie that went to her knees and zipped all the way up, faded ripped skinny jeans and black high top converse. Her hair was as black as the darkness and her eyes were are red as blood, her skin was very pale and close to ghostly white. She looked at everyone innocently, frightened and curious.

"_She's_ the new agent. Pretty pathetic if you ask me. "Sasuke said coldly. The girl looked down before getting up and smiling slightly.

"M-my name is Ryuzaki Kuroyama ,"she said softly. He voice barely being heard. It was light and childlike.

"Speak up! I can't hear you."Sasuke glared.

"Ryuzaki Kuroyama."She spoke normally, though her voice was still soft.

"Introduce yourselves."Tsunade said to them.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Dattebayo!" Naruto grinned.

"Sakura Haruno!" Sakura smiled.

"Kakashi Hatake." a grey haired man said.

"Neji Hyuuga."a long haired brunette boy said gruffly.

"Ten Ten!" a brown bun headed girl said.

"Rock Lee! Let's spread our youthfulness!" a black haired boy with a bowl cut grinned.

"Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru here!" a brunette and a dog barked with a smile.

"Shino Aburame." a boy with glasses said.

"H-hi I-I'm H-hinata H-hyuuga."Hinata stuttered shyly.

"Itachi Uchiha." a black haired man said.

"Deidara un~"a boy female like male said.

"Sasori." a red head said.

"Hidan."a white haired man said.

"Kisame!"a bluette smirked.

"Pein." a orange haired pierced man said.

"Konan."A bluette smiled.

"Tobi is here! Hey new girl! Tobi like you!"a masked man cheered.

"Shikamaru Nara."a pineapple headed boy said.

"Ino Yamanaka!" a blonde smiled.

"Sai."a black haired boy said.

"Chouji Akimichi!"a chubby boy smiled.

"Temari."A blonde with four pony-tails said.

"Kankuro." a boy with purple marks on his face said.

"Gaara . "a red head with red kanji of love on his fore head said.

"Sasuke Uchiha."Sasuke glared.

"Now that you know everyone's names. You may accompany them to the weapons room with me too, you then will pick out your choice of weapons." Tsunade said getting up. Ryu nodded slightly and followed them out.

Hinata looked at her and walked with her."H-hey. Um...Wh-what t-type o-of a-agent a-are y-you? I-I'm an a-assassin a-and a-a sp-spy."

Ryu looked at her with a smile."That's cool. I'm an assassin, spy, and combatant, though don't tell anyone the last one. I hope to work with you on a lot of missions. I'm willing to show you my secret~"she said softly with a smile.

Hinata smiled."A-alright~" this girl was very nice, she had a good aura around her.

"We're here."Tsunade smirked and Ryu gaped at all the weapons."So. Which weapons are you comfortable with?"

Ryu looked at her."Ummm..."she started. Hinata could tell she was struggling with her answer.

"Um! Maybe she can pick her weapons out when we go on a mission! That's what I do!"Hinata suddenly blurted out without stuttering. Everyone looked at her.

"That's a good idea."Tsunade smirked."Okay. Everyone you can go on with your lives except Ryu, Hinata, Itachi, Temari and Deidara. I'm giving you all a joint mission. This type of mission will involve conflict with other agents that are against us. Pick your weapons as soon as you collect your things.. The maximum is 8."

The other agents hesitantly went off to do their own thing. The other five nodded and went to pack.

Hinata and Ryu went together."So Ryu where are you staying?"she asked.

"Um room 787."she replied. Hinata grinned.

"We're roomies then!"she smiled.

Ryu smiled and they continued in comfortable silence. When they got there they began to pack up their things. They then changed clothes.

Ryu pulled on some leather short shorts, a red tube top that stopped under her breast line, a leather sleeveless jacket with buckles and a hood, and black combat boots and fingerless gloves.

Hinata had pulled on a pair of dark blue short shorts, a black tank top under a fishnet tee-shirt, a tan and lavender sleeveless hooded jacket a size too big, and lavender high-top converse.

They soon hurried to the weapons room where Itachi, Temari and Deidara were already there.

Ryu gulped before shaking her head and going with Hinata to get their weapons.

Ryu chose 2 semi automatic pistols, a black and red katana, 2 daggers, a belt with poison, and 2 brass knuckles.

Hinata chose a pistol, bag of poison, and a dagger.

Itachi stared at Ryu."You. How can you wield all of those weapons. "he asked.

"Don't tell anyone about what you see on this mission..."Ryu said."Also I'm a special trained agent. "she smirked.

Itachi couldn't believe his ears a he stared at the small girl. Deidara and Temari had overheard and were wondering if she was telling the truth or not. Though she was.

Ryu knew that they probably didn't believe her but she didn't care.


	9. Will of a Ninja

Ryu's POV

_"Nadia! Watch out!" a small black haired girl screamed to a lilac-haired child who didn't see a rogue ninja from behind, when the small girl looked back they karate chopped her neck and threw her in a random direction._

_Blood red eyes widened and she screamed bloody-murder."NADIA!"_

I screamed bursting forward in fear, as I desperately looked around my Sharingon eyes spinning. I didn't see anyone and I didn't see Nadia in sight. I realized that it was all in the past. My little Lily was gone and there was nothing I could do about it.

Tears pricked my eyes as I stared at my pale hands_. 'I wasn't strong enough to protect Nadia. If I was it would've never happened and she would still be alive right now.' _I felt the tears fall freely down my face. _'I need to get stronger. I won't let anyone else die on me.'_ I thought as I got out my bed and my feet touched the cold floor.

Quickly and quietly I headed out my room and left the door cracked. I knew I couldn't train without my sensei so I went across the hall and into another room and saw a blonde sleeping soundly in his bed. "Dei-Dei-kun..." I said softly heading over to his bed and poking him lightly.

He didn't seem to respond so I shook him."Dei-Dei-kun..."I said a little bit louder, shaking him a bit harder. The blonde seemed to stir a bit and opened one blue eye and looked at me.

He stared at me for the longest before sighing."What is it Rose? Have another nightmare yeah?" he asked me with his deep and soothing voice.

I nodded with a slight blush on my face."Y-Yeah...c-can I sl-sleep with you Dei-Dei-kun?" I asked him and he sighed as he smiled at me and nodded and I quickly climbed into the bed beside him and snuggled into his warm chest.

He immediately wrapped his arms around me and I felt his hands lick my skin, making me blush crimson. Yet I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

I awoke sometime later to lots of yelling. I opened my eyes as saw that Deidara had left, so I got up wiped my eyes with a yawn as I stretched. I would have to go get ready for a full day of training today, I couldn't be late.

As I headed out the door I couldn't help but think about Nadia. I wondered vaguely if there was a Jutsu I could learn that would enable me to go back in time and save my lily. Though I knew that would be impossible.

I hurried into my room and stripped out of my clothes and went into the bathroom and began my morning ritual. After I got out the shower and had my underwear on I headed to my closet and looked at all my kimonos_. 'What should I wear this time? ' _I thought and then decided on an outfit I had bought just a few days ago.

No one had seen me buy it or bring it inside. I smiled and quickly changed into it and looked in the mirror. I had on a black fishnet shirt and a black skin tight shirt that stopped right under my breast line, and a pair of black short shorts.

I smiled and pulled on thigh high black sandals and tied a black bow around my neck to cover the curse mark that I didn't want anyone to see or know I had. I never lost control of it and when I did I was always way on a mission or not around the Akatsuki. I then decided to put on my Akatsuki cloak I never touched. It was a little big and it covered my feet. I put the hood on.

I took one last look at myself before peeking out my door and looking both way to make sure the halls were empty. I didn't want anyone to see me yet, because they have never seen me out of my kimono, I even wore a sleeping kimono. I hurried out the door and down the hall to the right. I stopped every minute or two to check if anyone was around, though I didn't know how I was going to make it to the kitchen to get me some breakfast without getting caught.

"Rose!?" I heard someone shout my 'name' from around the corner. I gasped upon recognizing it as Kisame's voice. I jumped up and crouched on the ceiling using my chakra to keep me up. I saw him walk right past me and I didn't jump down until I was sure he was gone.

I looked back and was about to run until I bumped into someone. I was knocked back and I looked up and saw Hidan. He was staring at me stunned until he smirked."Oh my, our Little Rose has decided to wear our cloak today."

"I-I I uh... I um I well I can can't I!" I stuttered out hoping he didn't notice that I wasn't wearing a kimono. Hidan stared at me before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

He was smirking I could tell."We are going to go eat breakfast." he said and I groaned. He knew I was trying to avoid everyone and he loved annoying me.

Once we got to the kitchen he put me down and I was thankful my hood was still on."Is that Rose yeah?" I heard Deidara ask.

"Yeah and she isn't wearing her kimono since she LOVES to show off her kimonos. " Hidan smirked and I glared at him with fury.

"Nii-Chan!"I growled and clenched my fists as everyone began to stare at me.

That's when Itachi got up."You have a mission today. Before you go we all have to spar with you, so you will have to take that cloak off." he said and Hidan started chuckling and I quickly elbowed him in the ribs knowing it wouldn't hurt him.

"Eat breakfast. I want to spar with you first."Sasori said to me and I nodded as I quickly grabbed my plate and plopped down on Hidan once he sat down.

He glared at me and I only smirked as I quickly devoured my meal and hopped up."Okay! I'm ready!" I grinned and the red-head nodded and lead me outside.

I followed after him excitedly and almost forgot that I had to spar with everyone else after. When we got outside I noticed that he didn't have his cloak on. I stared at Sasori before he sighed and told me to take my cloak off. I gulped and hesitantly took it off and suddenly felt all eyes on me. This was the most skin I have ever shown and the first time without a kimono in front of them.

"You ready?"he asked me and I nodded and that's when it began.

I had to fight many of his puppets and it was hard because I forgot most of my Jutsu I learned and I wasn't using my Sharingon yet, but I managed to get past him and on to Kisame and so on.

When I was done I was really tired and my muscles hurt, but I could make it through. I grabbed my cloak and headed inside after them after getting congratulated.

I then headed to Leader-sama's room and stood silently wondering what my mission was."Rose." I heard him say.

"Yes Leader-sama." I reply looking directly at him. I feel something odd and I could tell that I was going to receive a bad mission.

He looked at me with regretful eyes."Rose. You are to leave Akatsuki for five to six months. You are not to tell ANY else about this. Also make sure no one sees you leave. I will deal with them tomorrow. Leave tonight after you think everyone is asleep and if you need any of us use this necklace to contact us." he said seriously and tossing me a necklace.

I didn't understand. Why did I have to leave? I didn't want to question it so I nodded and put the necklace around my neck and turned to leave.

"Be safe Rose." I heard Leader-sama say just as I was about to exit the room. I nodded and left the room. I couldn't believe I had to leave my friends for this long without saying goodbye. I felt the tears prick my eyes and I didn't feel like holding them back and they flowed freely down my face. I didn't want to them to see me cry so I hurried to my room and closed and locked the door.

I slumped down on the ground and just silently cried so I wouldn't draw attention on myself. I just sat there and realized it was late at night. I quickly stuff a few kimonos in my bag and a few matching sandals and ribbons before grabbing my two katana and strapping them to my back for easy access and put my bag on my shoulder. My Akatsuki cape was also in my bag so I could be warm at night.

With one last look in my mirror I left my room from the window and left the hideout without looking back as another tear rolled down my face.

Deidara's POV

I woke up the same time I always did everyday and I looked at my bed and saw that my little Rose was nowhere in sight. She didn't come in last night. She always slept with me if she had a nightmare and she has one every night. That reminds me, I didn't hear a scream last night. She always screams when she has a nightmare.

Now I knew something was wrong, so I got up and left my room not caring that I was shirtless. I entered Rose's room from across the hall and saw no one. I looked around some more and caught sight of the window open. She couldn't have just left could she? Now that I think about it, I haven't seen her since she entered the meeting room to find out about her mission.

I left her room and went into the kitchen to find everyone just sitting and talking."Rose is gone yeah."I said simply looking at them and they stared at me and then started either smirking or laughing.

"Ha ha nice one! I bet she's asleep in your room." Hidan chuckled and I looked at him seriously and shook my head.

"Did you hear a scream last night then yeah?" I asked him and he went silent and shook his head no and then I looked to the others and they shook their heads as well."She's gone." I said seriously and everyone put on their serious faces.

"Where could she have gone?" Sasori mumbled but then it hit me like a ton of bricks exploding and I looked at them with clenched fists.

"Leader-sama's mission yeah." I said and then ran to the meeting room with the others following after me.

I burst inside and Leader-sama looked at us and sighed."I knew you would come." he said simply.

"Where's our little Rose?" Itachi asked with his Sharingon spinning. The leader looked away and sighed as he tried not to look at us.

"I sent her on a mission alone. She has to train herself for five to six months." he said and then I lost it.

I sent him the angriest glare I could manage."You what! What the hell were you thinking yeah! She could get killed! She's all alone right now! Has she ever told you she has many enemies from her previous missions! " I screamed at him and Hidan had to hold me back.

"Yeah Deidara's right! If Rose gets killed we will NEVER forgive you, " he hissed and then Leader-sama said something.

"I gave her a necklace so we can see what she's up to and she'll call for help if she needs it."

I looked at him long and hard and he activated a screen from the necklace's point of view and we knew that Rose was already hurting as we heard her thoughts.

Ryu's POV

As I ran through the forests I couldn't help but wonder if they would be happy I was gone. They probably were because I was just a burden to them. Why did they even put up with me for so long. Maybe they planned this from the beginning and they only wanted to hurt me in the end. Well if that was their plan then they succeeded.

I then stopped and leaned against a tree sobbing.

Sasuke's POV

I walked through the forests boredly. There was nothing for me to do. Orochimaru sent me on this lame mission that would take me a while. As I walked I wondered when I would be able to find Itachi. I knew I would have my revenge soon and when I did I would be able to avenge my clan.

Soon I heard a sobbing noise and I looked and saw a small girl crying. I stared at her and noticed that she had an Akatsuki cloak wrapped around her. I wondered how a small weak girl like her got into Akatsuki anyway and then I realized she could probably tell me where my brother was."You."I said to her making her look up at me with surprise and something shocked me about her.

When she looked at me she had blood red eyes. I narrowed my eyes and briefly wondered if she was actually in the Akatsuki.

She stared at me with fear obviously and tried to back away as I walked closer to her."Wh-who a-are you?"she squeaked out and I continued to glare at her as I activated my Sharingon eyes and saw her eyes widened."Y-Y-you're..."she started but couldn't finish her own sentence.

"Yes. I'm Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's brother. Now tell me where he is." I demanded coldly and she looked down sadly.

I wondered for a second why she had that look on her face."W-Well...I'm on mission and I can't go back to the hide-out until after it has been five to six months...I was told that I needed to train myself." she said to me and I glared at her and then began to walk away from her but she suddenly grabbed onto my leg.

I looked down at her and she looked up at me with pleading eyes."Pl-please tr-train m-me and I'll t-take y-you t-too th-the h-hide o-out a-after m-my m-mission is done!"she blurted out and I stared at her for the longest time with narrowed eyes.

Should I trust her? Would she live up to her promise? I don't even know if she knows what she is getting herself into. Does she really know Itachi? I didn't bother to think about it anymore as I sighed."If you can't keep up I'm leaving you behind, because I have my own mission to complete. " I said to her and she smiled at me as she leapt up and grabbed her bag and it was then I noticed the two katana she had.

She stood by me with her Akatsuki cloak wrapped around her and I then leapt into the trees.

Itachi POV

I watched as Rose begged for my little brother to train her, and how she promised him she would tell him where I was. I didn't think she was telling the truth but she looked pretty desperate, probably because she didn't want to be alone.

I looked over and saw Deidara clenching his fists."She's going to get hurt being with him" he growled and I couldn't help but agree with him because my brother was strong, merciless and unstable.

Ryu's POV

I continued to follow Sasuke glad that I had someone to train me while I was away from the Akatsuki. I wondered for a split second if he was a rogue ninja, but he didn't seem like it. We continued on for hours because it became dark faster than I thought.

He didn't stop until we came to a clearing and he faced me."We train now." he said to me and I nodded and put my bag down and my cloak and put my two katana down."I'm going to test your skills."He said and then rushed towards me.

I barely had time to react as he threw a punch at me, which I narrowly dodged. Then I was kicked from behind and I had to do a spiral back flip to keep from hitting a tree. Quickly I got up and as he came rushing towards me this time I blocked and aimed a kick which he caught.

My eyes widened as he activated his Sharingon. I was utterly scared as his attacks got kicker. It almost reminded me of my first battle with Itachi. That's when I knew I had to focus.

I suddenly stopped moving and jumped up into the air above him with a determined face and I closed one of my eyes and activated my Mangekyo Sharingon and put my hands to my mouth like a tube."AMATERASU!" I yelled as black fire spurted out my mouth and towards Sasuke.

He seemed shocked and he managed to dodge my flames and then I noticed he had no shirt on because the fire had burned it off. He stared at me and suddenly I felt light-headed and I landed on the ground off balance.

My eye was still activated and the blood was still flowing from it. I gave him the best glare I could with one eye. Sasuke stared at me before and he was the last thing I saw before I suddenly blacked out.

Sasuke's POV

I was really surprised after she released Amaterasu. I couldn't believe she had Mangekyo and now I knew why she was in Akatsuki. Though I wonder how she came about possessing the Sharingon even though her eyes were blood red.

When she fainted I stared at her before throwing her over my shoulder and getting her things. I decided we would continue the training after I interrogate her for a bit.

I then leapt into the trees and headed to the nearest town we could stay at since it was night. I looked at the unconscious girl over my shoulder as we came into a small village. Not many people were out and so I headed to the nearest Inn. When we got there the innkeeper was a small old lady."I need a room."I said simply and she opened her ice blue eyes and looked at me and then at the girl over my shoulder.

She then smiled at me."Y-yes. There's an empty room upstairs for the both of you." she said to me pointing upward with a creaking voice.

I nodded and headed upstairs and saw only one room up there. I looked back down stairs and furrowed my brows before heading inside the empty room. Inside was a king-sized bed and I quickly put the fainted girl on the bed and stared at her.

I still didn't know how she had came about to possessing the Sharingon but I knew I was going to find out soon, and then I wondered about that ribbon she had tied around her neck. I went over to her and moved her hair away so I could remove it, when I did my eyes widened some more at what I saw.

When she woke up I was still staring at her and that seemed to scare her because she suddenly fell off the bed and I wanted to laugh but I just remain passive."How did you get Sharingon."I asked her and she stared at me for the longest before looking away.

"W-Well...I think because my mom wanted to make me stronger..."she stated and then looked down with a sigh.

"Okay. How did you get that curse mark then?" I asked and this seemed to catch her off guard as she stared at me with wide eyes.

Akatsuki POV

The Akatsuki's eyes widened from what they just heard."R-Rose has a curse mark?"

Yet no one answered as they listened to the conversation.

_"I...I...I..." Rose started sounding shocked."Well... when I was eight...Orochimaru...I HATE THAT MAN! That's why I cover it up...I didn't want anyone but me to know...I was sure they would hate me if they knew...my Nii-Chans..." _

_"So you hide it. Why don't you embrace the power it gives you?" Sasuke asked._

_"Well. I am strong enough without it! I survived Itachi's teachings and Deidara's explosions without it! I also was able to get past Kisame! That has to tell you something! My Nii-Sans taught me well and I don't need to rely on the curse mark! I' m strong enough!" Rose said with determination in her tone._

Itachi smirked a bit as Deidara and Kisame grinned with pride as did the rest of the Akatsuki and they listened on.

_Sasuke soon started chuckling."Well you obviously aren't strong enough otherwise they wouldn't have gotten rid of you to go train yourself! They must be fed up with a weakling like you. You should learn to use your curse mark and then you can be strong. Also the only reason you probably survived all that is because they were going easy on you idiot! Ever thought about that. I mean they said go train yourself for that long? I bet when you come back to the hideout they will already be at a new hideout glad to be away from you! You are too weak and if you can't beat me then Itachi was DEFINITELY going easy on you because I admit he's still stronger than me unless he's suddenly got weak just by being with you." and at that Rose got silent._

Itachi's eyes widened and so did the rest of the Akatsuki after hearing what Sasuke just said to their Rose, it was true they did go easy on her a lot but sometimes they actually used their full strength.

Leader-Sama felt bad because if Rose believe Sasuke she might never come back and the others soon realized this and Deidara was prepared to speak when something Rose said shocked him.

_"I know. I've known this all along, but if they really were wanting to get rid of me then why didn't Deidara just leave me in the forest to die? Why did he see my true strength and take me in? Why did he convince everyone to accept me? Why didn't they just throw me out from the beginning? Why would they keep me for so long and teach me everything I know now? Why? Sasuke tell me why? Why would Itachi trap me in a gengetsu about me killing my friend I failed to protect if he was going easy on me? Why did he not stop when I cried out in pain, why did he only stop attacking me when I was unconscious if he was going easy on me? Tell me this Sasuke, Why would Kisame use his strongest attack first if he was just going easy on me? I know they go easy on me a lot but usually they go all out and I survive just barely because I am strong. The only reason I didn't win against you is because I am tired and I used to much chakra before I met you because I had just gotten done fighting everyone in the Akatsuki back to back without stopping. I'm strong you just have a different definition of strong which is being able to kill the strongest opponents out there or to beat your brother, but my definition of strong is to be able to survive and prove everyone wrong. I'm strong everyone is strong in their own way and I know that the Akatsuki will still be there when I return because I'm their little Rose and I always will be." _

Once the Akatsuki heard that they smiled."Yeah that's right Rose. You will always be our little Rose." Hidan grinned proud of Rose for standing up to Sasuke.

Sasuke's POV

I glared at her and didn't say a thing because I knew she was right."Okay. If you are going to train with me then I want you to use your curse seal."I said to her and she hesitantly nodded at me and I looked out at the sky and saw it was dark. Tomorrow we would train at sunrise."Get ready for bed." I said to her and she quickly looked into her bag and ran inside the bathroom and came back out in under five minutes with a kimono with a moon and sky on it and hopped into bed.

I stared at her for a few seconds and thought she looked sort of cute in that kimono before I vanished that thought and watched her climb into the bed and she looked at me."Aren't you going to bed?" she asked me and I nodded and looked out into the sky.

"Go to bed." I said once I felt her eyes on me, she squeaked and I heard her turn around. I sighed and waited until I was sure she was asleep to climb into the bed. I didn't know how I was going to teach her and how this was going to work out.

Suddenly I heard whimpers and I turned to the girl beside me and she seemed to be having nightmares. Soon she screamed bursting up and I stared at her before she did something that shocked me. She latched on to me after looking around for something and laid her head on my bare chest.

I stared at her and watched her features soften as she fell back asleep. I sighed and hesitantly wrapped my arms around her small frame.

Ryu's POV

In the morning I awoke on Sasuke's chest, immediately I jumped up and fell off the bed with a loud thump. He looked at me with a slight smirk. I blushed and looked away from him."Um…sorry." I muttered once I got up. "So what are we doing today!?" I asked him and he seemed to sigh.

"Hurry and get ready to leave so I can show you what we are going to do today." He said to me and I quickly nodded as I grabbed my bag and hurried to the bathroom where I rushed through my morning routine and came back out in a lavender kimono, a navy blue obi, black arm warmers and black thigh high sandals.

"Done!" I yelled and Sasuke was still shirtless as he nodded, before motioning me to follow him. I followed after him with a smile on.


	10. Sasuke's New Life

What if Naruto had succeeded in bringing Sasuke back? What if while on a mission Hinata saves a weird girl and brought her back to Konaha? What if Sasuke and this girl had to become a team in order to reach their own goals? What if they fell in love?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()-()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A dark-haired male sat in his cell staring at the wall with a blank face. He wondered for the thousandth time how he let that blonde haired idiot drag him back to this stupid village. He still needed to avenge his clan, but how was he going to do that if he was stuck in a cell for the rest of his life. The male couldn't even escape because they took his katana and put him in a chakra depletion cell which took away all his chakra.

Suddenly a door opened knocking him out of his thoughts."Uchiha Sasuke, the Hokage requests your presence." an anbu guard said to him and Sasuke sat there for a minute longer before walking out the cell and following the guard up to Tsunade's office. He vaguely wondered if he would be sentenced to death. If that happened he swore that he would haunt every last single person in Konaha and then kill his brother as a ghost.

"Tsunade-sama. Here is Sasuke as you requested." the anbu guard said dropping the Uchiha off. Sasuke looked around the room, before his eyes settled on a small girl in a black kimono and red obi, she was looking down at her feet. He then turned away from her and looked at Tsunade who was staring him down.

He stared back at her with a blank face. He was 17 he wasn't intimidated by this old hag. "Uchiha Sasuke. I've decided I'll let you go look for your brother as a mission." she said surprising Sasuke. He stared at her unbelieving and then narrowed his eyes at her.

"What's the catch?" he asked coldly with his eyes narrowed. He knew better than to think that she was actually going to let him look for his brother just like that.

The blonde leaned on her desk and clasped her fingers together and looked at him seriously."The catch is, that you have to let this girl live with you in the Uchiha compound for a whole year. Protect her, because she will also be your team mate for all missions I will give you over the course of the year. You also have to be nice to her also. She is the key to finding Itachi." she said to him and the raven-haired shinobi glared at her unbelievingly as he glanced at the small girl.

Tsunade then looked at the girl and snapped her fingers together. The small girl stood and looked up with Mangekyo Sharingon eyes. Sasuke stared at her very surprised. "Eto Eto...I'm Itachi's student, but I got lost from the Akatsuki...and I ...my Nii-Chans are looking for me!" the small girl said looking at Sasuke deactivating her eyes and they were replaced with blood red ones.

"What's your name then."Sasuke glared and the small girl looked down and twiddled with her bare feet before she looked back up at him.

"R-Rose..."she stuttered and the raven-haired male glared at her before turning back to Tsunade as if he really had to do this and the Hokage nodded.

Sasuke growled lowly and sighed looking at the small girl once more."Your katana is in the Uchiha compound. Take her with you and treat her nice. If I hear that you were mean to her then I will put you back in prison and I won't make her help you find your brother ."

He sighed and nodded with clenched fists."Follow me and keep up." he said to Rose who nodded and they both jumped out the window and headed to the Uchiha compound.

The small girl struggled to keep up with Sasuke's pace because he was so fast unlike her because she really didn't get to practice running and usually practiced on her attacks and Jutsu.

When they got to the compound Sasuke glared directly at her making her flinch under his gaze. He opened his mouth to say something but decided against it and just went inside his old home. She followed after him and just sat on his couch.

Sasuke glared at her from his position in front of her." First off do not bug me at all. Second, you and I will spar later.


End file.
